West Coast Avengers
by Zanzibar Chocolate
Summary: 6: As cannonball mulls over his membership, US Agent gets a called from the goverment that leads a major crime bust.
1. Whackos assemble

_** West Coast Avengers**_

_** Issue 1 Assemble Wackos **_

_**"Avengers Assemble!!!"**__ cried Hawkeye, with bow raised above head as he stood at the back of the courtyard of Avengers Compound. Echoes could be heard as the time-honored call went forth. "Semble... semble... semble..."_

_Mockingbird, with hands on hips, lived up to her code-name. "Verrrrrrry impressive Mister Hawkeye, sir! But what was that supposed to prove, other than that the grounds produce a great echo? I mean, I already knew you had a great set of lungs. Why do you think I married you?"_

_Hawkeye turned back to his spanking-new bride and grinned broadly. "I'd assumed it was because you were hopelessly smitten with my boyish good looks and manly charm, Bobbi! Anyway, what's wrong with giving the ol' team call to assemble?_

_"Not a thing." retorted Mocky "If you ignore the fact that we're the only ones on the whole estate!"_

_Hawkeye moved over and slipped an arm around Mocky, she returned the favor and the pair walked inside the mansion proper. "It's not an estate, honey- It's a compound! With California real estate costing what it does, there is a big difference!"_

_"Don't change the subject! We have enough land and buildings here to open a resort, but the only Avengers in sight are 'Thee and me'..."_

Hawkeye broke from his reverie. He was sitting on a patio chair on that same courtyard. The cool air blowing off the pacific made the early evening temperature inviting, so Hawk had moved outside to finish his work.

He remembered that not so long ago day*, like it were yesterday, and despite the fact Bobbi was no longer with him, the memory brought a smile to his lips.

He sighed "Well, it was different circumstances than I have now, but Bobbi would still be right if she were saying it now. I've got a fully equipped HQ, but no one to fill it."

He pored over the files, once again, on his Avengers-supplied personal laptop. Trying to come up with six names to fill a roster. After several more minutes he threw his hands in the air. "Aww, the heck with it. Might as well make it a party and invite everybody. Let hem sort it out themselves who'll be on the team." he grinned to himself. "While I'm at it, why not revive an old tradition too...?"

His hands started typing again with a clackety sound.

The next day.

Hawkeye's call to Assemble went out all over the world. Via E-mail, fax, telephone, and communicard. Within 24 hours, all former Avengers West possible had been contacted.

Of course, for certain members, special consideration had been given. Those of the original West Coast team had been contacted personally. So, the night before the big BBQ, Hawkeye had asked them to meet him at the compound.

Jim Rhodes was the first to arrive that evening, given that he lived the closest to the Compound of any of the other founders. He and Hawkeye conversed on the front steps, waiting for the others to arrive.

"I don't get it Hawkeye." said Rhodey "Why do you need me here? You know I dropped out of the Super-hero gig a while back. I'm not much use to the Avengers as just plain old Jim Rhodes."

Hawkeye nodded. "Sure Jim, I know. I'm not asking you to resume a super-hero career either. I just felt that since you were an original member*, I wanted to show you the respect of an invitation. In any case it ought to be fun tomorrow seeing some of the old gang tomorrow, don't you think?"

*

Rhodey grinned "Yeah, I suppose it might be fun at that."

"Besides," said Hawkeye "I've got something in mind for you that doesn't require super-powers. Things are going to be run differently this time. But, let's save that till the others arrive."

As if on cue, a streak of light crossed the early evening sky. It came towards the pair on the stairs. And so, Wonder Man arrived at the Compound, carrying a giggling Tigra in his arms.

"Hello boys," purred Tigra as she lightly dropped to her feet. "Nice to see you all again."

"Same here!" said Hawk and Rhodey together.

Hawkeye offered his hand to Wonder Man "Glad you and Tigra could make it, Simon."

Wonder Man nodded and took Hawk's hand, his face a stone mask. "Not doing much else these days Clint." he said, rather dryly.

Hawk squinted at him, taken a bit off-guard by his old friend and colleagues attitude. "Er, everything OK, Wondy?"

Wonder Man gave a thin-lipped smile, with no emotion behind it. "Oh yeah... everything's just peachy. Can we get this over with? I've got to get back to New York." he walked into the Mansion, leaving three very bewildered Avengers on the steps.

"What the heck was that?*" said Hawk, looking at Tigra

Tigra shrugged "I couldn't tell you Clint. I tried chatting with him on the flight over, I haven't seen Simon in so long, but all I got were short one word answers."

"Well, whatever the problem is, it'll have to wait till later. We got business to discuss. C'mon in Avengers."

Tigra and Rhodey followed Hawkeye inside to the dining room, where a large dinner had been set up for the occasion by the Compound kitchen staff.

Elsewhere...

A darkened room somewhere. Only dimly lit, enough so that all of the occupants at the table in the center of the room can see each other. At the head ot the table stand a woman whose facial features and even entire body are masked by long flowing robes. She is the **Crimson Cowl** and with her are the new **Masters of Evil!**

"So," said the Cowl "It has been heard through the grapevine that the Avengers are once again setting up shop in Los Angeles. Not only that, but _Hawkeye_ is going to lead them!"

"I dont get it." said Man-Killer "what do the Avengers have to do with us?"

"Fool!" shouted the Cowl "The Avengers have always been the enemy of the Masters of Evil! We have the opportunity to strike against them while they are still in the stages of setting up. They will be off balance and easy to deal with. Then, I will have my _ultimate_ revenge against Hawkeye!"

Klaw frowned "Cowl, this sounds like a personal vendetta against Hawkeye to me. I had thought you were more professional than that. Had I known of this, I would not have agreed to-"

"Silence!!!" shouted the Cowl "I will not have my motives questioned! Yes, I bear Hawkeye a personal grudge. He once ruined my life after all. However, Master of Sound, rest assured that we are not merely going to attack the Avengers West. I have something much more sinister in mind..."

"What is it?" asked Cyclone

The Cowl drew her robes closer about her. Her eyes narrowed. "I know we planned on breaking the Radioactive Man from the Vault*, but now, with the Avengers moving west, I have recruited a new member. And that new member is here now!"

On cue, the door opened and in stepped... the _newest_ member of the Masters of Evil.

Klaw's mouth dropped open as he recognized the figure "You!!!"

We'll learn more of the Masters of Evil's plans in future issues. In the meantime, let us return to Avengers Compound, where the dinner has broken up, and small talk has finished.

"So, Hawkeye" said Rhodey "What were you saying earlier about new plans for the Avengers West?"

Hawkeye pushed back his plate, which a servant quickly removed from the table. "Now that we're all here I can begin. The Avengers West aren't going to be run the old way. No more 'Understudy Operation' like before. This team is going to be separate and equal to the East Coasters. Cap and I have already discussed the specifics on this. It was the only way I'd agree to lead the team. Anyhow, here's the gist: I intend to set up a Founder's Committee, just like the Eackos have, to settle big time difficulties that are bound to creep up from time to time. You guys are founding members, so I want you all on that committee. That's why I wanted you here before tomorrow when everyone else shows up."

Rhodey frowned "I don't know about this, Hawkeye. Like I said earlier, I'm not in the super-hero gig anymore. I dont think it would be right for me to sit on a committee overseeing super-powered people."

"Wrong." retorted Hawk "You're perfect for the job. I know you to be a man of integrity, Jim. I also think that someone not wearing spandex on the committee will tend to be more impartial about things than the rest of us. Besides, its not like you will have to deal in the day-to-day affairs of being an Avenger. This committee is only going to come together in crises situations."

Rhodey stroked his beard, in thought. "Well, I suppose in that light, I can help out. Provided of course you keep from having too many Crises. All right?"

Hawkeye laughed "I'll certainly try my best to keep them to a minimum!" He looked to Tigra and Wonder Man "So, what do you two have to say about that?"

Tigra smiled and nodded. "I think its a great idea, Hawk. In fact, if you want I'll even be an active member. To help get this thing off the ground. I haven't done an Avenging stint in a while."

"Great! That's the Avengers spirit. Now, just five more members and we got ourselves a team! Simon?"

The three looked to Wonder Man. He had been silent through the whole meal. Only speaking when spoken to, and never saying more than was absolutely necessary. "Sure, Hawkeye. It sounds like you have all the bases covered. I'll be on your little team and Committee. I'm a founder after all. Now, if that's it, I need to get back to New York." Wonder Man rose from his chair and made for the front door

Hawkeye's jaw dropped and he ran after him "Now just wait a minute, Avenger! That's _not_ all! We still have to discuss whom likely candidates are going to be to fill roster slots tomorrow. I need your input Simon."

Wonder Man turned to look at Hawk. The ionic energy in his eyes burned intently. "Clint, I know you. You'll make the right decisions. Right now, I have to get back to New York." the look in his eyes told Hawk not to push this further. So Hawkeye stood there as Wonder Man walked out the front door, his belt jets sending him thundering off into the night.

"Cripes... just what the heck is going on with you, Simon Williams?" he turned to go back into the dining room. "Well, guys. I guess it's up to us."

Somewhere over the southern Nevada desert...

Wonder Man streaks eastward. Anger and frustration boiling to a frenzied pitch inside him. His roiling emotions bent on only one thought...

"Wanda..."

The Ionic Avenger's mind feels tormented... How much has he gone through in his so-called 'life'? Guilty of embezzlement. Then, agreeing to join the Masters of Evil and becoming Wonder Man* in a plot to destroy the Avengers. Then, turning on his erstwhile allies and paying the ultimate price for it. Death.

*Don't suppose anyone out there has ever read Avengers #9? --Scott

But that wasnt the end of Simon Williams story. No, he was resurrected by the Black Talon as a mindless zombie, once again a pawn against the Avengers. But he remembered the man he once was and lived again. Only to find out that his brother Eric, never a person of sterling morals, had fallen completely from grace and become the super-villain Grim Reaper.

Then Simon met possibly the most remarkable person to ever enter his life. Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch. A woman, whom when Simon finally met her, was already married to the android Vision, whose brain wave patterns were copied from Simon's very own. Simon loved Wanda despite his best efforts not to. Knowing that she loved a robotic copy of himself..

Keeping his feelings unspoken, he suffered in silence. Through many years as teammates with both Wanda and Vision, they were even together when his brother, the Reaper died.*

Later, Wanda and Vision joined the team and Vision was captured by an international conspiracy and completely dismantled.* Simon, saw this as his chance to finally be with Wanda, but she spurned his every advance, feeling Simon, who would not give his brain waves to help restore the Vision, was to blame for his death.

Eventually the old wounds healed and they became teamates and friends once again. The West Coast Avengers folded and Iron Man had an idea for a new team: Force Works. Simon and Wanda both joined. On their first mission, Simon attacked an invading Kree ship in orbit.* Destroying the ship, but caught in its explosion, Wonder Man was dead once again.

*

So would seem to be the end of Simon Williams. But it was not to be so. Long time friend and teammate, Hank McCoy aka the Beast, came to the Avengers seeking help to find the scattered ionic particles that he believed still contained the essence of Wonder Man.* Together with Dr. Henry Pym, they devised a plan to go into space and collect the scattered particles and bring Simon to life. The plan worked and once again, Wonder Man lived!

)

So, once again Simon Williams was among the living. Wanda was there with him, as was the Vision. But Wanda still spruned him and the Vision knew Simon to be a rival for Wandas affections. The two clashed over this, with Wanda stating she was not a prize to be won. A few days later she left the team, stating she needed time away from the Avengers to sort her life out. Not telling anyone where she went.

Simon's reverie brings him back to the present. No matter what, he decides, he will wait for Wanda to return to Avengers Mansion. When she does, he will declare his love for her once and for all... and he _knows_ that this time, things will work out between she and he. It _has_ to!

We watch this man of ions fly across the country, having just examined his psyche. A man twice dead and born again. A man spurned by the one woman he has ever loved. A man whose own brother became a super-criminal and believed him to an obscene mockery of the 'real' Simon Williams. As we examine his psyche, might we not judge it now to be extremely fragile?

And, if we look into those ionic furnaces he has for eyes, might we not detect a hint of.... _madness?_

The next day, at Avengers Compound.

"Geez Cockeye, I got to admit, you put on quite a spread here today."

Ben Grimm, the ever-loving blue-eyed Thing, lounged back on a patio chair as Hawkeye, with a 'Kiss the Barbeque' apron on, prepped the grill for the steaks that would come shortly.

"Well Benjy, I know all you people didn't come here just to bathe in the glow of my good looks. I needed an incentive to get you here"

Jim Hammond walked by just then and nodded a greeting to Hawk and Ben.

"Hay Torchie!" said Hawkeye who was looking back and forth between Jim and the grill. "Um, I don't suppose you could help me out here?"

Hammond stopped dead in his tracks and simply arched an eyebrow at Hawk.

Hawkeye stared at Jim for a couple of seconds before he realized his mistake and turned three shades of crimson. "Oooo... ah, what I meant was, 'Could you hand me the lighter fluid?'"

Hammond smiled thinly "Oh, of course, Hawkeye." he handed him the fluid, then curtly walked on his way.

"Haw haw haw!" laughed the Thing "That's the first time I ever saw ol' _Purple_puss turn _red!_" he laughed again as Hawkeye glared at him and puffed on his cigar. "Whatta show!"

Looking elsewhere around the verranda where the bbq was taking place, we see a Who's Who of former West Coast Avengers. Standing in various pockets of conversation is: Jim Rhodes, Tigra, Iron Man, Firebird, Yellowjacket, Wasp, Vision, US Agent, Jim Hammond, Quicksilver, Spider-Woman, and the Living Lightning.

If we move about the throng, we can hear various snippets of conversations...

"...Yeah, Rhodes Air isn't doing as well as I'd like, but it's paying the bills..."

"...and I'm done hanging out with the aborigines, at least for the present. I've officially joined the team already...."

"...Well, as Iron Man, I'm pretty tied up with Stark Enterprises' problems at present, but who knows what'll happen down the road..."

"...I'm flattered Hawkeye invited me, since I was never an official part of the team. I guess he just wanted to be sure not to forget me this time. Nice of him, but I'm quite happy with my role in the Champions for right now..."

"...So anyway, I decided to go back to being Yellowjacket after that. This persona no longer holds any fear over me. Still, if it wasn't for you, Bonita, I wouldn't be in this costume today..."

"...I'm not interested in joining right now, but let it never be said that Janet Van Dyne failed to attend a party she was personally invited to..."

"...In the end it turned out Mockingbird wasn't there at all. It was just a ruse by Mephisto to get me, Hawk, the Swordsman and Strange into his domain, so that he could possess our souls. Oop, here comes Hawk now, we'd better change the subject..."

"...So, I'm not really sure what's going on with Heroes for Hire right now. I'm just in a wait and see mode..."

"...Anyhow, as much as Rachel and I loved Newport Beach, I saw Houston as an ideal place for us to start over. In fact, today just happens to be my final appearance as Spider-Woman for the forseeable future..."

"...Well, I haven't been studying as much as I should. With the Avengers and Force Works gone, there's been more than enough criminal activity to keep the Living Lightning busy. But now that their back, and the Champions too, maybe I can get back into college life at USC a little more..."

And so it goes, small talk mostly, as old friends get reaquainted. However elsewhere at the Compound...

He crouches atop the wall, in the shadows of the foliage which surrounds the Compound. He too was summoned to this gathering of heroes, but he has decided only to observe. To gain what information is necessary from the event and then depart. For the **Moon Knight** no longer joins any team. His fight against the darkness of evil is a fight he must face alone.

And, somewhat farther away than the Moon Knight is from the gathering... In the forests of Transia...

Wanda Maximoff joins in the search for a lost gypsy child.* She was summoned to the gathering, but not having any contact with the Avengers, she is unaware of this. So, the meeting goes on without her...

Meanwhile, back at the Compound, things are not so pleasant as they at first seemed.

"It is all your fault, android, that my sister has gone missing!"

The Vision stood facing Quicksilver, his face as dispassionate as a wall of stone, yet underneath the emotions were in a churning turmoil. Still, he responded to the mutant speedster's accusations in a clam, computer precise voice. _"I do not understand what you are inferring Quicksilver. Wanda left the Mansion of her own volition. She stated needing time away from the Avengers. I sought neither to persuade nor dissuade her from this course of action."_

Quicksilver's face was livid with rage as he screamed. "Fool! It was your unholy love for her that drove her away! What right has an android to love a woman?"

The stone mask of the Vision broke. _"What rights have you, mutant, to tell me whom I can and cannot love?"_

"You spit out the word mutant as if it were something low and base! Well, when I'm done with you. that's not all you'll spit out!" Quicksilver made a threatening step toward the Vision.

_"I say mutant, the same way you say android. And if you seek to attack me, be certain I will defend myself!"_ The Vision stepped back, taking a defensive stance, his cape swirling about him.

Suddenly, a repulsor blast shot between the two potential combatants. Hawkeye, with an arrow nocked, stood with Iron Man in front of Vision and Quicksilver.

"That's enough!" said Hawkeye "Both of you! This is a friendly gathering, and we are _all_ Avengers here. If you two can't put aside your differences, then you can both leave."

Iron Man broke in "Right, Clint. The days when Avengers fight among themselves is over, if I can do anything about it. And I think both you you know I can!"

Both the Vision and Quicksilver looked appropriately mortified.*

*

"Now" said Hawk "Enough of this. Lets get back to having fun. Agreed?" They both nodded. Quicksilver moved off to another part of the backyard.

_"My apologies, Hawkeye. I let him goad me into a violent reaction. After all these years, I should know better."_ Then he too walked off.

Iron Man looked sidelong at Hawkeye. "Well, I'll say this Clint. You certainly know how to throw a party."

Later, Hawkeye Rhodey and Tigra have gathered in the Main Assembly room, to discuss the days events. They have spent the last two hours going over potential members.

"So," said Tigra, poring over her view screen. "Here's what we have: Rhodey is out of the super-hero game." Rhodey nods in agreement, as if to finally confirm it. "Simon is on the team... if he ever comes back from New York. Mockingbird is, uh... well..."

Hawkeye gave Tigra a reassuring smile. "It's okay Greer. She's gone. I'm moving on with my life now."

Tigra cleared her throat "Anyhow... Yellowjacket is on the East Coast team. Iron Man has his hands full keeping Stark Enterprises villain-free.. Firebird is busy with the Champions these days. The Thing's with the FF, of course. Moon Knight was a no-show. Hardly surprising, eh? Wasp isn't interested in Avenging right now, having recently left the East Coast team. Wanda didn't show up. We still dont know where she is, exactly."

"We dont know at all." offered Rhodey

Tigra didn't miss a beat "Vision is serving with the Eackos. The US Agent is-"

"The US Agent is on the team. And he'll have words with anyone who says otherwise."

The three founders looked to the door of the Assembly room. There stood the US Agent, with arms firmly folded across his chest. "Is that a problem for anyone?" he said.

Tigra and Rhodey looked to Hawkeye. Hawkeye in turn looked to the Agent. "Not a problem Jack. In fact I was hoping we hadn't heard the last of you when you left early."

The Agent nodded. "I had some personal stuff to take care of.* so, am I on the team, or not?"

"You're on." said Hawkeye. "As long as Jim and Tigra have no objections, of course."

"None here." said Tigra. "I like having a man with big shoulders and a square jaw on the team." she purred.

Rhodey cleared his throat "Well, my reasons are different from yours, Tigra, but you obviously can use the Agent's power on the team."

"So, that's settles it." said Hawk. "You're in buddy. Welcome to the team!"

US Agent cracked a smile. Excellent. I was really hoping I wouldn't have bust some heads." he had a seat at the table. "Now, before I so rudely interrupted..."

Tigra took her cue. "Right. On to Jim Hammond. He's busy running Heroes for Hire. That group is in a state of flux right now, but either way, without his flame powers, he most likely won't be joining anytime soon. Then there's Quicksilver. Um... well, Mr. Hothead left before we could find out about him one way or another."

"Doesn't matter" said Hawk. "I dont want him if he's going to go back to acting like a big jerk all the time again."

"Ooooooookay... next is Spider-Woman. She's gone back to Houston already. Apparently today was her Super-hero swansong."

Hawkeye looked dejected. "I was really hoping to get her, too..."

"We'll have to make do, Clint. The Living Lightning is still too busy with college, although he said he'd fill in as a reservist. Machine Man... hey, where was he today?"

"Who knows?" said the Agent. "The tin-can was barely an Avenger anyway."

"I suppose..." said Tigra "Well, that leaves us with Darkhawk, who is, well... dead.* so, boss. How are we set?

Hawkeye frowned "It's me, You Tigra, the Agent, and maybe... Wonder Man. Kind of a 'Hawk's Kooky Quartet' I suppose." He smirked. "We'll have to make due for the present. I'll wait to hold a press conference until I explore a couple of other possibilities I have in mind." He picked up the gavel "But until then, I guess this meeting adjourned."

"Hold it Barton." said the Agent. "You're forgetting something."

"I am?" Hawkeye looked puzzled, and then he caught on. "Oh, right Jack. Tell ya what. Why don't you do the honors?"

"Me?" the Agent looked surprised. "Well, you're chairperson, but if you say so."

All four Avengers stood as the Agent lifted a fist in the air and shouted the Call.

**"Avengers Assemble!"**

Hawkeye banged the gavel "Meeting adjourned!"


	2. Recruitment Drive

West Coast Avengers 2

Hawkeye pounded the gavel on the table. "This meeting of the Avengers is now in session."

Clockwise around the table from Hawkeye sat Greer Nelson. Tigra, the were-woman. Gifted with the abilities of a cat, as well as super-human strength and agility.

Next was Miguel Santos, the Living Lightning. Avengers West reservist, able to transform his body into a living bolt of lightning, hence the name.

Finally, the US Agent. A man who once wore the costume of Captain America, now a hero in his own right. Possessing super-human strength and incredible endurance. Also armed with "photon shields" on each wrist, which could be used as shields, or hurled at enemies as force weapons.

Hawkeye sat and began speaking, nodding to Lightning. "Glad you could make it, Miguel."

"Hey, no problem. I'm always there when the Avengers really need me."

"Well," said Hawkeye "We don't need you for your power this time, just an extra set of eyes to help evaluate the new talent were going to be seeing later."

The Agent grunted "I don't know Barton. You really think anyone worth their salt is going to show up here today? I'm not sure this recruitment idea is worth the bother."

"Hey!" said Tigra "I joined the Avengers as the result of a recruitment drive you know!* I think its a great idea."

Hawk nodded. "And you've proven that these things can work, Greer. You've been a fine Avenger." Hawkeye looked at the Agent. "Besides Jack, we need the manpower. Especially with Wonder Man still M.I.A.* the three of us can't hold the fort by ourselves." He shrugged "Now, don't get me wrong, I know there are probably going to be a lot of poseurs out there, just looking to get a few kicks at our expense. That's where you all come in. I need all of you sharp to help me weed out the real talent from the wannabees."

*

The Agent frowned "Well, I still don't like it, but we don't seem to have a whole lot of choice. When does this all start?"

Hawkeye looked at his watch. "We open the gates at nine. We better get moving. Avengers Assemble to the outdoor training area!"

Elsewhere... the secret base of the _New_ Masters of Evil!

The Crimson Cowl sat at the head of the table, regarding her team. Cyclone. Flying Tiger. Man Killer. Tiger Shark. Also, the shadowy figure who took up position just behind and to the left of the Cowl's seat. No one in the room could make out more than a silhouette of the figure, but they all knew what it was.

"The time has come, Masters" said the Cowl "To begin our plan to destroy the Avengers West, before they have a chance to get their feet under them. Today they hold a recruitment drive, leaving the inside of their Compound undefended." she paused "We will attack as soon as they have begun their exercises in the training area. Be ready for my call!" The Cowl rose.

"Sacre bleu!" said Cyclone, in his thick, French accent "But we are shorthanded without Ze Klaw to help us in our attack against ze Avengairs...!"

The Cowl narrowed her eyes at Cyclone "Klaw is of no consequence. He is off pursuing his own agenda in Wakanda* and is therefore no longer part of this team. Not that we need him!" the Cowl indicated the shadowed figure behind her. "I'd say our new member more than makes up for his loss, wouldn't you agree?"

Cyclone gulped and nodded, clearly intimidated by the figure. As was the rest of the team.

The Cowl folded her arms. "Good. Now if there are no more problems, get yourself prepared. Be ready to go when I give the signal.

The training area, Avengers Compound. Later that day.

Hawkeye, Tigra, US Agent and the Living Lightning had been examining the candidates for a few hours, with little results. Very few worthwhile candidates were in the throng. Nevertheless, the Avengers did conduct interviews with some of them...

Hawkeye looked at the man standing before him. He couldn't help rolling his eyes at the obviously home-made costume. The man was slightly overweight, a beer gut prominent. He wore a faded T-shirt, spandex pants with suspenders looped over his shoulder. A metal helmet with a small fin adorned his head. A pair of faded-white angel-looking wings were mounted, a bit crookedly, on his back.

"Who did you say you were again?" Asked Hawkeye.

"The Osprey."

Hawkeye blinked "The Osprey?" Tigra stifled a giggle.

The Osprey looped his thumbs around his suspenders, tried to stick out his chest, which made his gut more obvious, and said proudly "Yep."

"Er..." said Hawk "What are your powers?"

"I can fly..."

"I hope so, with those wings..." the Agent quipped. Tigra did giggle this time.

The Osprey demonstrated his ability. Flying around somewhat haphazardly around the group, but not flapping his wings. He landed. "I've got an antigravity disc strapped to my back.*"

Hawkeye nodded "We'll be in touch" he lied.

So the hopeful Avengers came and went. Most of them unnoteworthy. Until...

The group saw who the next candidate was and rose in unison, shock clearly evident on their faces.

"You!" said Hawkeye. "What do you think you are doing here!?!?"

Tigra put a hand on his shoulder "Now, Hawkeye... Let's give her a fair shot. Okay?"

Hawkeye scowled and looked at the girl. "Well, what do you have to say?"

The girl was fairly short. Of obviously Japanese decent. She wore her black hair long and loose. Her costume was of yellow and black, with red zigzag design. "I guess you all know me..." she said, a bit of anger creeping in her voice. "I'm Jolt. Formerly of the Thunderbolts."

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here!" Hawkeye said. "After what you and your crowed pulled. Luckily, the Avengers stopped you*"

Jolt gritted her teeth "I was duped by Zemo! I didn't know what was really going on until it was too late!" She paused "Look. All I want is a shot to redeem myself. I thought you, Hawkeye, of all people would understand. Didn't the Avengers give you a second chance once too?

"I was never in the Masters of Evil!"

"I didn't know I was, and was never really a criminal!"

The Living Lightning leaned in close to Hawkeye. "Let's talk about this privately. I have a few things to say."

Hawkeye nodded then looked at Jolt. "Dismissed."

Jolt glared at Hawkeye a moment, and then stomped angrily off.

"That went well." said Tigra.

New York City's Central Park.

Simon Williams AKA Wonder Man wandered aimlessly along one of the many paths that meandered through the park. His mind was lost in a fog, in turmoil over the events of a couple of days ago at Avengers Mansion*.

_I've lost Wanda again..._ He thought. _How could this have happened? She knows I love her. She knows that the Vision can never again truly be the man she once married..._ He sighed audibly. _But still she rejected me and gone off on her own to who knows where...._

Simon's shoulders sagged. He looked visibly tired. He walked along the path, not watching where he was going until he bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me." he mumbled.

"Simon...? Simon is that really you?"

Simon looked up at the person he had just bumped into. A slender woman with short-styled blonde hair. Recognition dawned. "Alex!*" Simon blinked, surprised. "What on earth are you doing in New York?"

Alex smiled "Pitching my story idea for a TV drama to some network executives. No luck so far though." she shrugged "I had heard you were... around again."

Simon nodded "Yeah... Good ol' back from the dead Simon 'Jesus Christ' Williams." he half-chuckled at his own joke.

Alex didn't laugh. "I heard also you came back to LA with the reformed Avengers West. Why didn't you come to see Jaime and I?"

"I was there for all of two hours Alex. I had... things to take care of back here." he paused "How is Jaime?"

"She's a holy terror. In high school now, you know. She'd love to see you, once you get back to LA." Alex put her hand on Simon's arm "I would too..."

Simon stared at the hand on his arm, blankly. "I'll drop by sometime. Look, I have to get going. It was nice seeing you again Alex. Good luck with your story." He walked off without another word.

Alex stared at his back, mouth hanging open. "Now wait just a minute!" she said, but her words were drowned out by Wonder Man's belt jets kicking in as he thundered off into the New York skyline.

Alex watched him go. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Back at Avengers Compound.

"You were way too hard on her, Hawkeye."

"No!#$% way, Lightning!" said the Agent "Last thing we need right now is a criminal on our team!"

"Settle down Jack." said Hawkeye "Let's hear Miguel out." he nodded to the Lightning. "Go ahead"

The Lightning cleared his throat. "Well, all I was going to say is that I understand why you have a mad on for the Masters of Evil, but I don't think that is a reason to omit Jolt from or candidates. After all Hawkeye, you let me in and I was a criminal*. Hanging out with the Pacific Overlords."

Hawkeye chewed his lower lip in thought a moment. "Okay Miguel, you have a point. Let's review the rest of the candidates, and make an informed decision then. Who's next, Tigra?

Tigra pointed and grinned. "Here he comes now."

A short, pudgy, bald and rather comical man approached, wearing only what looked like a black Speedo. He grinned as he drew near. "Shape _join_ Avengers!" he declared loudly.

Hawkeye stifled a groan. "Shape? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Project Pegasus?"

Shape looked down, his eyes a bit misty. "Shape's friends go bye-bye.* Shape lonely and want to join team with Purple Bowman." he nodded "Shape makes _good_ Avenger!"

Hawkeye sighed "Shape, I'm not sure how well you'd fit in with us." He fumbled for an excuse as to why, but came up empty. "Ah... I tell you what. We'll make you a reservist for now. You go back to the Project, and when we need you, we'll call you up. Okay?"

Shape smiled gleefully. "Yay! Shape Avenger!" He stopped and eyed Hawkeye suspiciously. "You not try to fool Shape?"

"No no!" Hawk waved his hands defensively "Honest. When we need to call in the reserves, your name will be at the top of the list!"

Shape smiled and nodded, wandering off aimlessly. "Shape Avenger!"

"Are you nuts, Barton?" the Agent asked "You made Shape an Avenger?"

"Look Agent," Hawk snapped "Hyperion and his bunch might like him, but I'm not any happier than you. Still, he is good in a fight, and we are short-handed, remember. Besides," Hawk sighed "I couldn't stand to see him cry if I said no...."

"Glad I'm not Chairperson." said Tigra

Hawkeye looked around "I wonder why they aren't here yet?"

"Who?" asked the Agent

"Swordsman and Magdalene. I extended a personal invitation for them both to try out today."

"Good idea" The Agent nodded "they both have prior Avengers experience and we both know how the Swordsman can handle himself when things get bad.*"

"Here comes our next candidate." said Tigra

A tall man approached. Easily over six feet, he had a longish mane of blonde hair, tied back in a pony-tail. He wore a masked costume that shimmered in the light, changing colors every time he moved. Now red, now blue, yellow, green, orange. The whole spectrum. He smiled and nodded to each of the Avengers, who gawked at the costume despite themselves.

"Nice costume." said Hawkeye "what is your code-name?"

"I call myself the Variable." he said, amicably.

"The Variable? Oooookay. So, what are your powers? What do you do?"

"Everything."

Hawkeye frowned slightly "I'm afraid I don't understand. Could you be more specific?"

The Variable smiled "Of course. I have every power. Though only one at a time. Right now my power is super-speed. At any time I can will myself to change powers...." he seemed to hesitate a moment.

"But..." The Agent coaxed.

"But, the problem is, I have no control over what power I change to. In fact, sometimes I get a power that doesn't manifest itself in any obvious way, so its hard to tell..." "I see." said Hawkeye "Well, er... Variable. That sort of limitation could be a problem, although admittedly your power can have some definite uses in a pinch. Looking at your results from our test scores, you did very well."

"Thanks. I like to keep in shape. I've taken judo since I was eight."

Hawk nodded "Fairly impressive. We'll be in touch."

Inside the Compound, in the main computer room.

A blinding reddish light fills the room. When it fades, The Crimson Cowl and her Masters of Evil stand in the darkened room. Immediately, intruder alerts went off all over the Compound.

The Cowl indicated to her still shadowed new member. "Excellent. Your knowledge of the layout of the place was right on. Now, get to the computers and start downloading... and shut those alarms off!"

The Cowl then looked to her three teammates. "Hide yourselves. Set an ambush for when the Avengers come in. they'll never know what hit them."

Outside

In the middle of a potential candidate, alarms started going off all over the Compound.

"What the frag?" said the Agent.

A terminal popped up from the ground near Hawkeye, who looked at it's screen. "Intruder alert! Main computer room." Hawkeye looked around at all the people still on the grounds. "Tigra, Agent, with me. Lightning, you get these people cleared off the premises, post haste! Avengers Assemble!"

Hawk, the Agent and Tigra sped off for the main building. They entered, took the elevator down to sub-basement two. Arriving at the level, they approached the closed door of the computer room quietly.

"Agent" Hawkeye whispered "You take the point. Tigra, you back him up. I'll provide cover fire, if needed."

Tigra and the Agent assumed their positions. At the door, the Agent pressed the access button, and the door opened to the dark room. Quietly, the Agent ignited one of his photon shields and entered, Tigra close behind. Hawkeye stood at the door, arrow nocked.

Across the room, a lone figure stood at the computer, a wire plugged in from itself, to the mainframe.

"All right, chief." the Agent yelled "Give it up. The Avengers are here now. Don't make us take you down."

The figure unplugged itself from the computer and strode forward, its steps the sound of metal striking metal. When it was close enough, the Agent and Tigra could make out its features. In unison, they gasped out the name:  
**"WARTOY!!!"**

Wartoy leered down at the two, then raised a fist to slam down at them "Sayonara suckers!"

The pair of Avengers leapt out of the way of the robots strike. Hawkeye fired a blast arrow from the door at it. The arrow struck Wartoy's adamantium hide to no effect.

Wartoy looked at Hawkeye "Clint darling! How nice to see you again. Are you ready to die, sport?"

Hawk had forgotten how much like Mockingbird the robot sounded. With a cry of rage, he launched a salvo of arrows at the thing. "I'll show you what's going to die, you monstrosity!"

Suddenly, a bright red glow filled the room, blinding the Avengers. "Masters, Attack!" came the voice of the Cowl.

The Masters of Evil came out at the Avengers from all sides. Flying Tiger and Man-Killer went after the Agent. Tiger Shark and Wartoy after Tigra. Cyclone and the Cowl after Hawkeye.

Hawkeye hadn't taken the full brunt of the Cowl's blinding light trick, not being entirely in the room and therefore recovering faster. Faster than the Cowl had counted on, in fact. "You like bright lights, Cowl?" he said "Then get a load of mine!" An arrow fired off, bursting forth with a blinding flare.

"Arrrrrrrgghhhh!" said Cyclone, holing his hands over his eyes and dropping to the ground. The Cowl however was unaffected.

"I am immune to my own light, Avenger. You really think yours will stop me?" She lashed out at Hawkeye with a prehensile fold of her cape, which he barely dodged.

Hawkeye took stock of the situation. The Agent and Tigra were already down, having been caught by surprise and outnumbered to boot. Briefly, his instinct to go dive right into the Lion's Den took hold of him. Then, he rationally thought of his duties as team leader. This fight was lost. His best course of action was to retreat and call for help. Though every fiber of who he was screamed against it. Hawk fired a smoke arrow to cover his escape, and retreated up the elevator.

The Masters of Evil had the Compound.

T.B.C


	3. Siege Part 1

**West Coast Avengers 3**

** Siege Part 1**

**"My God..." whispered Roberta Morse, AKA the Huntress, as she watched the monitors showing various scenes of destruction from around the world. "What have we done?"**

**Another tremor rumbled throughout the complex. Roberta gripped the arms of her seat in near panic as bits of masonry and steel fell from the ceiling. Even the reinforced construction of the sub-basements wouldn't hold much longer against the magnitude of the earthquakes which kept rippling up and down the Pacific coast.**

**"We... We could have stopped this!"**

**Roberta whipped around, startled by the sound of the voice coming from the doorway. Seeing who it was, she frowned. "Cat... I thought you were dead."**

**Greer Nelson, AKA the Cat stumbled into the room, eyes locked on the monitors. She was bleeding from a deep gash in the forehead. "I managed to pull myself out of the rubble. My God, Roberta! Why didn't we stop this when we had the chance?"**

**The Huntress shrugged. "It's too late now..." Another tremor rocked the building. A girder fell and cracked he floor with a loud crash. "Christ! We've got to get out of here, this place is a deathtrap!"**

**Greer looked at Roberta and laughed. Coldly, cynically. "Where will we go? Tell me that, Huntress. Where on this planet can we go? The Earth is going to hell, and you and I are going with it." She shook her head. "No thank you, Roberta. I'm an Avenger and I'll wait for the end right here with the others."**

**Roberta headed for the door. She turned and looked at the Cat. "The others are dead." She had already walked out the door when the next tremor hit.**

**Cat screamed as the ceiling of the computer room finally gave way. Roberta, out in the better shielded hallway, ran back to the doorway. Cat lay underneath a pile of stone and metal, her skull crushed.**

**Macabrely, Roberta smiled. "I lost Clint to you. Now, you lose your life." She nodded, feeling justice had somehow been served as she ran to the access tunnel to the quinjet hangar.**

**Roberta hoped there was still a hangar left to escape from. It was the best reinforced part of the complex, so she figured her chances were good. "If I can get out of here alive... maybe I can find somewhere...someplace..." She ran.**

**The door to the hangar was off its hinges. Roberta knocked it aside. She stood in the hangar looking at the last remaining functional quinjet. Suddenly, a major quake hit. A fissure opened up in the floor of the hangar three damaged quinjets and a pristine one slid down the new incline in the floor and into the fissure. Destroyed.**

**"Nooooooooooooo!" Screamed Roberta, her last hope of survival gone. She leapt back into the access tunnel, and raced back toward the Compound. The ceiling ahead gave right before the part above her did as well. The Huntress's reflexes saved her as she leapt forward into the narrow gap between the two collapsed areas. Still, a fallen bit of concrete impacted with her shoulder. Roberta screamed in pain as she fell to the floor. Alive, but knowing the end was near. Roberta sat and awaited death.**

**Then a bright light filled the small gap she was in and a voice spoke. "Roberta Morse, you who call yourself the Huntress. Step into the light and join me, that you might prevent this catastrophe from happening again."**

**Roberta squinted into the light, trying to discern who the voice belonged to. "Who are you...?"**

**"The time for questions is not now." it said. "Join me, and all will be revealed to you. Refuse and you will of course die. The choice is yours."**

**Not needing further encouragement, Roberta picked herself painfully off the floor and walked into the light. then, another tremor hit and a world died.**

Avengers Compound, Palos Verdes.

**The quinjet circled once around the Compound before it would sweep out to sea and begin its approach to the Cliffside hangar.**

**"This is Avengers quinjet Av-e-1201, requesting landing authorization. Over.**

**The Swordsman and Magdalene sat in the cockpit of the quinjet and awaited confirmation from the Compound.**

**"By the Fourth Ring!" said Magdalene. "What is going on? This is the second transmission we have sent and still no reply."**

**The Swordsman looped around again, watching the grounds. "Something's amiss. I know we are late, but still there should be people milling about the grounds from the tryouts."**

**A burst of static came across the communicator, and Hawkeye's face showed up on the view screen, slightly distorted from the low-output of his communicard. "Swordsy, that you?"**

**"Yes, Hawkeye. We've been trying to-"**

**"Swordsy," Hawk interrupted "get away from the Compound. The place has been-"**

**A laser blast shot up in front of the quinjet. Magdalene shrieked as the Swordsman executed a few evasive maneuvers. "By the Rings, Phillip. They're shooting at us!"**

**Hawkeye's voice came over the communicator again. "Swordsman, Magdalene. Land at the coordinates I'm transferring to the quinjet's computer. And hurry!"**

**Magdalene read off the coordinates and the Swordsman banked hard to the right, evading a salvo of laser bursts from the Compound. The quinjet flew off.**

Main Computer Room

**Wartoy stood over the computers, a fiber-optic wire connecting it to the computer. The machine's metallic features contorted into a grimace somewhat resembling a smile as it regarded the Crimson Cowl, who stood with it. "I have accessed the defensive systems. I just used them to repel a quinjet that was circling about. I can also access any of the surveillance cameras and see through them, thus eliminating the need for above ground watches. None of the Avengers can approach the Compound without alerting us and going through their own defensive systems."**

**"Excellent, Wartoy." The Cowl nodded. "You have accomplished much since we took control of the Compound.* Now, what of the data files? The Avengers records?" **

*Last Issue

**"Heavily encrypted." replied Wartoy. "I'm running permutations to break the code, but it may take a while. Say eight to ten hours."**

**"Make it six. Even though the West Coasters are short-handed, and reports say the East Coasters are off-world*, I'm sure Hawkeye will manage to scrounge together a team to come after us with. Time is of the essence. We must retrieve the pertinent data as soon as possible. Then the end of the Avengers will be on the horizon." The Cowl clenched her fist. "And my ultimate revenge against Hawkeye complete!" **

*

**Wartoy regarded the Cowl. "I don't see why we don't just kill our two prisoners and then hunt down Hawkeye and be done with it. I prefer fighting to all this."**

**The Cowl waved a dismissive hand. "Time enough for your more visceral pursuits later. Trust me, my way will provide humiliations galore for the Avengers as well as their demise. Now, continue with your work. I must see to our captives. Perhaps they might be persuaded to help us achieve our goal sooner." She walked from the room, leaving Wartoy alone.**

Outside, a short distance from the Compound's perimeter.

**"Good." said Hawkeye. "Reinforcements!"**

**Hawkeye and the Living Lightning stood watching the quinjet land in VTOL* format. The craft touched down and the Swordsman and Magdalene disembarked. **

*Vertical Take Off and Landing --Aeronautical Scooter

**"By the Outer Rings, Hawkeye! What is happening here?" Magdalene asked. "We were invited here by you to fill membership slots in your team and when we arrive, we get shot at!" She gripped her power lance tightly, anger clearly evident.**

**The Swordsman placed a restraining hand on her. "Calm yourself love. I'm quite sure Hawk has an explanation."**

**"You're darn right I do." said Hawk. "The Masters of Evil have taken over the Compound and they have Tigra and the Agent prisoner! But, now that you are here, along with the Lightning, we got a team to take it back and kick their butts with."**

**"Do you have any sort of plan?" asked the Swordsman.**

**"You betcha. We go beachside, and scale the cliff. We'll sneak in through the hangar door there. Security systems there are minimal, because of its inaccessibility. We go through the access shaft and straight into the sub-basement. Hopefully, we'll be quick enough to catch them off-guard."**

**"How many are arrayed against us?" asked Magdalene.**

**The Lightning spoke up. "Well, there is the Cowl, Wartoy, Flying Tiger, Tiger-Shark, Cyclone, and Man-Killer. That's six."**

**"Not the best of odds, Hawkeye." said the Swordsman "Us four against the six of them, plus we have to fight through the Compound's defensive systems to get at them? I think we need more help."**

**"I believe we can be of assistance in this matter, Avengers."**

**The four Avengers looked to see who spoke. Behind them stood three figures. The Variable, Shape and Jolt.**

**"We're willing to pitch in." said the Variable. "If you want our help."**

**Hawkeye looked at the trio dubiously "Well, no offense, but this is Avengers business. We'd better handle it ourselves."**

**"Noooooooo!" cried Shape. "Shape **_**is**_** Avenger!* Hawkeye **_**say**_** Shape Avenger! **

*Shape was made a West Coast reservist last issue --Honorary Avenger Scott

**"Well, that's true..." Hawk grudgingly admitted.**

**Jolt spoke up. "So, what about the Variable and I? You can say 'Avengers business' all you want, but you are really short-handed! You need our help!"**

**Hawkeye turned the color of his costume "Look missy, Your kind of help is the kind I don't need! I find it a bit too coincidental that you show up here, then the Masters of Evil attack! For all we know, you could be part of the whole plan, waiting to stab us in the back when the chance pops up!"**

**"Now wait just a minute!" screamed Jolt. "I was never a part of this Masters of Evil! In fact we fought against them!*" She visibly tried to calm herself. "Look, like I said, I've fought them. I know more about their fighting styles and tactics than you do. I can be a big help, if you just let me! All I want to do is prove to you all that I'm not a criminal." **

*Thunderbolts #3 --Citizen Scott

**"According to our files, she did help the Avengers against the Thunderbolts* in the end, Hawkeye." said Lightning. "Maybe we ought to give her the benefit of the doubt. After all, of the five current Avengers here, only Shape didn't start out as a criminal."**

**"Shape **_**not**_** bad-guy!" said Shape, bobbing his head. **

**Hawkeye looked at each of them in turn, looking for support, but finding none. Sighing, he looked to Jolt. "All right. We'll give you a chance. But, you do exactly as I say. Understand?"**

**Jolt grinned and saluted "Aye Aye captain!"**

**"Variable, Shape, and Jolt." Said Hawk. "I have a job for you three."**

Inside.

_**Thwack!**_

**The US Agent's head snapped back with the blow. He tasted fresh blood in his mouth. Once again straining against the bonds that held him. The binders in the Compound's holding cells were designed to hold someone with the strength of Wonder Man, so the Agent knew his efforts were futile.**

**"Weak, pathetic male!" yelled Man-Killer right in the Agent's face. "I'll break you, believe it. By the time I finish with you, you'll beg me to let you tell us everything we want to know." She sent a knee to the Agent's solar plexus. He made a whooshing sound as air was forced from his lungs.**

**The Agent had been steadily worked over for the better part of two hours, yet he eyed Man-Killer defiantly and spoke through gritted teeth. "I don't think so... I've... been hit by... better... than you..." his head slumped.**

**"Enough!" said the Crimson Cowl as she entered he room. "You've pounded on him for long enough. I know his type, he'll die before you beat anything out of him."**

**"Awwww..." said Tiger-Shark "Ya went and ruined all our fun! We was having' a real hoot of a time watchin' Man-Killer beat the tar out of flag-boy."**

**The Cowl eyed Tiger-Shark. "We are not here for your sadistic idea of amusement. We have an objective to obtain, and we will do so in a manner I see fit."**

**"C'mon Cowl," said Man-Killer "let me work him over some more. I'll get information out of him."**

**"No. I have a much better idea. Bring his teammate to me." **

**Flying Tiger had been watching over Tigra. At the Cowl's command, he brought her forward. The Cowl stood before US Agent and lifted his sagging head by the chin. "You seem to have little regard for your own health. I believe you would actually die before giving us access codes to your computer system. However, I am interested to see how long you will resist if the life of your teammate is threatened."**

**The Cowl strode to Tigra. A prehensile fold of her cape snaked out and swirled around Tigra's neck. "Tell me the access codes now, US Agent, or I will squeeze the life from this woman's lungs!"**

Meanwhile, in New York City.

**Simon Williams stood atop one of the many skyscrapers which littered the Manhattan skyline. He wanted nothing more than to be alone and in a city like this, the top of a building seemed to be the only way. Especially when you kept running into people you used to know.* **

*Alex, in last issue. --Scott

**Simon stared silently over the city, lost in his thoughts when his communicard beeped at him. He ignored it the first time, but it kept on beeping. Annoyed, he finally took it out and activated it. "Wonder Man here. This better be important."**

**"Simon!" Came Hawkeye's voice over the communicard. "Wherever you are right now, assemble your butt back to Palos Verdes, pronto!"**

**Wonder Man gazed blankly back at Hawkeye's face. "Why? What's the problem?"**

**"The problem is, that the Masters of Evil have captured the Compound. I really need your power to take it back!" "Look Hawkeye," Simon began. "I know I'm an Avenger, but I'm kind of on leave right now. You guys have handled stuff without me before."**

**"No, **_**you**_** look, Wonder Man!" Hawkeye's image on the tiny screen pointed a finger at Wonder Man. "Tigra and the Agent have been taken prisoner. Those two have put their lives on the line for you before. Now you'd better do the same for them. You told me you were part of this team* and never mentioned any leave. So, you get back here ASAP. **_**That is an order!"**_

**Wonder Man sighed. "Fine. I'll be there when I get there."**

**"Wha-? Simon, wai-" Simon clicked off the commuicard. He stood and launched himself into the sky.**

"Well, so much for that." Said Hawkeye. "It looks like we can't count on Wondy showing up. If we're going to do this, it's going to be with who we have."

**"I'm sure we'll all do as well as we can." Said the Swordsman. "We'll fight and free our friends." The others gathered nodded to affirm their assent.**

**"Good." Said Hawkeye "It's time to put our plan into motion. You all know what you need to do, let's get to it! Avengers Assemble!"**

Inside.

**The US Agent looked at the Cowl, who was choking Tigra with the folds of her cape. With his peripheral sight, he noted the locations of the other Masters. He was not as damaged as he had led them to think he was. Man-Killer's beating had been severe, but the Agent was a man of surpassing endurance and he had taken much worse before than what she had given.**

**Earlier, he had been able to sneak a quick message to Tigra: "Be ready when I make my move." He hoped she was still coherent enough to follow through.**

**"All right!" the Agent said. "I'll tell you what you want to know. Just don't kill her!"**

**The Cowl loosened her cape's grip around Tigra's neck. "Ah, see there? The US Agent can indeed be reasoned with."**

**"N-no... Agent..." said Tigra. "Can't l-let them..."**

**Agent looked directly at Tigra, meaningfully. "It's all right Greer. This is for the best...!" he hoped she got the message. Then he refocused his attention on the Cowl. "OK. Here it is. Computer! Avengers priority access code: AV176-23 Agent!"**

**The computer acted on the recognized voice patterns of the US Agent and executed the command function. Suddenly, the restraints that held the Agent released. Immediately, he sprung from the apparatus and leapt on the nearest Master, Flying Tiger. He swung his fist in a downward two-fisted blow to the top of Flying Tiger's head. The villain fell to the floor like a ton of bricks.**

**Tigra, seeing the Agent's move, felt a surge of adrenaline rush through her. Pain and fatigue forgotten, she grabbed hold of the Cowl's cape around her neck and yanked it hard toward her. The Cowl was drug forward, close enough to land a powerful blow which sent the Cowl sprawling.**

**"Tigra, to the door-- NOW!"**

**The Masters, shaking themselves out of their surprise leapt to the attack. Man-Killer charged the US Agent, who ducked her wild swing. He countered with a shattering uppercut. Man-Killer stumbled back.**

**"There, you !#$%!! How do you like a taste of your own medicine!?" the Agent yelled.**

**Man-Killer Grinned savagely and shot back. "I found it... inadequate, weakling!" She pounced yet again.**

**Tigra made for the door, but Cyclone formed his winds about him and floated over in front of it, creating an impassable barrier. "Oh no, Mon Cherie! Today iz not a day for ezcaping! I have onlee to wait here for ze Cowl and Flying Tigair to join ze battle, and then you are defeated!"**

**The Agent was able to see Tigra's predicament, in between ducking punches with Man-Killer. "Photon shields ignite!" He sent one flying at Cyclone.**

**"Arrgh!" said Cyclone, as the shield smacked into his head. He wobbled out of the way of the door. Tigra saw her chance, but just then, her sense of smell caught something trying to sneak up behind her. She leapt straight up into the air as Tiger Shark made a leaping grab at her.**

**Tiger Shark landed on the floor on his stomach, and Tigra landed on her feet, like a cat, atop of him. "Ooof!" said Tiger Shark as Tigra bounded for the door.**

**She looked back to the Agent as she made it. He was slowly working his way to the door as well, fighting against Man-Killer for every inch.**

**Then, the Crimson Cowl's cape appendages swirled about the Agent. She was back in the fight. Man-Killer was thus finally able to land a solid blow against the Agent.**

**"Ge-get out of h-here!" screamed a staggered US Agent, seeing that Tigra was coming back to help him. "Save yourself and bring b-back the o-theirs..."**

**Seeing the Agent go down, and that Cyclone and Tiger Shark were converging on her, Tigra decided fighting on wouldn't help Jack any. The best she could do was to get away.**

**"I'm sorry, Jack." she managed to blurt out as she ran towards freedom.**

**The Cowl looked down at the fallen Agent. "Your heroics are admirable, Avenger. But in the end they are futile. And they will cost you!" she looked to the other Masters. "Make him pay the price!" The Masters of Evil converged on the Agent.**


	4. Siege Part 2

The sub-basements of the Avengers Compound.

"Yeaaaarrrrgh!"

The Crimson Cowl looked on as her team bludgeoned the US Agent. A hint of a smile crossed her lips beneath the mask she wore. _So, the Agent is finally made to scream... _She thought.

"Make him pay for his crimes, Masters." She said. "Helping a fellow prisoner to escape* is a serious offense."

*Last Issue

Jack Daniels sagged in his bonds. Blows continued to rain down on him as Tiger Shark, Man-Killer, Cyclone and Flying Tiger beat him. The bones in his left arm were shattered; a result of a particularly brutal assault on that part by Man-killer. Semi-coherently, Jack wondered if the arm would ever be useful again. His thoughts wandered then as his brain became numb to the pain and floated into a delusional state. Dreams and images assaulted the Avenger, as the physical torment continued.

Meanwhile, in the Computer Room, sub-basement.

WarToy stood like a statue. The fiber optic cables which connected her to the Avengers computer allowed her to communicate directly with it. Since none of the Masters had dropped in on her in over an hour, she had no need of verbal speech or physical movement.

The admantium armored machine continued to run permutations into the computer, trying to break into all of it's systems and data banks, though one system, she worked on with greater persistence, as ordered by the cowl. The computer had been far more resistant than expected, however, and WarToy had thus far been unsuccessful. Still, she continued feeding combinations into the machine:

5905GJG40JGE0FOR0E956UTG0ERG -ACCESS DENIED  
YUG89F89G90DR0G8DG0094GDFD0S -ACCESS DENIED  
12GHIURW6890054948DJ3DJD9XZ0 -ACCESS DENIED

Then...

65O5O7JRHEJSDW1MO0SD72QAZ0PO -ACCESS GRANTED. Please select which personnel file you wish to view.|

Wartoy allowed herself the physical manifestation of a smile. She began scrolling down the list, when another, previously broke-into system, the intruder alert, called her attention.

Security breach on south wall of Compound. Do you wish to engage defensive systems? |

Wartoy ignored the computers query for the moment. Instead she activated the intercom to the room where the prisoners were being held. She spoke vocally: "Cowl, the Avengers have begun their attack. They're coming at us from the south."

Momentarily, the Cowl's voice responded. "Very well. Activate defensive systems. Notify me if and when they manage to break through."

Wartoy complied. She activated the systems and watched amusedly as the systems fired upon the trespassers. Meanwhile, she began downloading the pertinent files into her memory storage.

And, in the Compound's Cliffside quinjet hangar...

Hawkeye finished typing commands into the small access panel in the wall. "There," he said. "I've used a backdoor into the system to make Wartoy think the perimeter has been breached on the south wall. Hopefully, the ruse will distract her long enough to get us into the mansion."

Magdalene frowned in confusion. "I don't understand. How did we get this far into the compound without alerting the defensive systems?"

Hawk grinned. "We didn't, but because of this area's inaccessibility, the systems here aren't as thorough as elsewhere. When we scaled the Cliffside and broke in through the hangar door, we set of a _delayed_ warning to the main computer. I knew I had enough time to access and redirect where the warning came from. So the Masters will be looking or us from the south, but instead, we'll be hitting them from the access tube leading from here to the compound."

Lightning had a surprised look on his face. "But Hawk! What if some villain had broke in this way?"

"That's a chance I took when I reactivated the Compound, Miguel. In the back of my mind, I've always feared something like this could happen, so I left the hangar's security purposefully lax, in case something like this ever became necessary."

The Swordsman nodded. "A well laid plan. Let's hope that it works." He drew his sword.

Hawk readied his bow, and looked around at his 'team'. Himself, Swordsman and Magdalene, Lightning, Shape, the enigmatic Variable, and the suspicious, at least in Hawkeye's mind, Jolt. Tigra had been left behind due to her injuries- much to her anger. He sighed, wishing he had a more experienced group with him. He momentarily pondered trading away his bow if only Thor's hammer or Iron Man's repulsors could be beside him. "Well, let's get to it. Avengers, and um the rest of you, Assemble!"

Avengers Citadel, Washington D.C.

The world about was awash in flames. The nation's Capitol burned with a ferocity the likes of which had never been seen upon the Earth. Heracles watched all of this with macabre fascination. From his perch high atop the citadel, he bore witness to the Earth's demise.

"By my beard... What destruction hath we wrought?"

Avengers citadel as yet remained unharmed by the maelstrom, it's defensive shields still held out, though they weakened by the minute.

Heracles looked upon the fallen green-clad form of his teammate. "Good Guardian, I suppose this be a fitting resting place for thee. Surely for I as well. My end draweth nigh."

The Prince of Power continued to regard him. The green-clad man lay on a table. His shield, bearing the insignia of the United Nations, lay on his chest. Heracles reflected. Once Captain America, he changed his name to the Terran Guardian after the Nations of the world united to singularly resist the Skrull invasion. Not that any of that mattered now. The Avengers saved the world from the Skrulls, only to bring it down themselves. "Damn..." Heracles spat on the floor, disgusted at his inability to see it coming, disgusted at his impotency at being unable to stop it. "Damn..."

The power failed at last in the citadel and the shield grid failed. Quickly, the inferno began to creep up on the edifice. Heracles wondered if even his godly body would be able to stand up to the white-hot flames. He doubted it.

Behind him, a bright light suddenly formed. Spinning, Heracles squinted, trying to see into it, to no avail.

"Son of Zeus," said a voice from within the light. "Join with us now, if you would prevent this from happening in other worlds."

"Who...?" said the demi-god. "Who are you?"

"Of what import is my name, while you stand on the threshold of Hades? Do you no perceive your own soul to be damned for the crimes you and your fellow Avengers have committed here? Join with us, and find redemption by preventing this tragedy from occurring elsewhere in the multi-verse."

The voice's words made sense to Heracles. Indeed he did feel damned. Perhaps if he were able to stop this elsewhere, the souls of the dead would stop crying out to him from the grave..."Very well, the Prince of Power shall join thee!" He stepped into the light, disappearing from sight.

And then, a world died...

Aboard the Avenger quinjet outside the compound's perimeter.

Tigra sat in the plot's chair of the quinjet. Her injured state* caused enough concern to Hawkeye that he had left her behind to attempt to get a hold of the East Coasters, if they returned in time to help.

Greer fumed. She knew she was well enough to go with the others. She'd been much worse off and still fought on before in her career. In her mind, Hawkeye was just trying to protect her... keep her out of harm's way. Just like the old days, she thought.

"I can't do this." Tigra said to herself. "Every time I join up with the Avengers, I wind up on the outside looking in, while the others take care of the bad guys." She slammed a fist own on the console. "No more! If I have to strike out on my own to prove my worth, that's exactly what I'll do. This pussycat's days of being a second-rate Avenger are over. One way or another."

The access tunnel between the compound and the hangar.

Hallie Takamura's heart was in her throat. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. She hadn't felt this nervous since her first time out with the Thunderbolts.

_Suck it up, Hallie!_ She thought to herself. _You've done this before. You know what it takes. You know what you are capable of. So settle down and do it!_

The sweat however, kept trickling; the heart, still beating within her esophagus. Hallie was forced to admit to herself that it had never quite been like this before. These Avengers were _real_ heroes, not a bunch of half-baked supervillains masquerading as such. She knew that as a former member of that group, that everyone would be keeping an eye on her, waiting to see if she would stab them in the back.

Ahead, Hawkeye gave a quiet signal to stop. Silently, the group waited. Jolt looked around and saw that the Living Lightning was watching her. His face wore an expression of calm understanding. He smiled.

Hallie blushed and looked away. She kicked herself mentally for being so easy to read. The Lightning whispered to her. "Hey, don't get yourself tied up into knots. I've been where you are and trust me, everything will work out."

Ahead, Hawkeye signaled to move ahead again. Jolt looked back to the Lightning and gave him a quick smile before she started off again. She hoped he was right.

The compound's sub-basement.

The Crimson Cowl stood over the battered and bloodied body of the US Agent and nodded with satisfaction. "Very good, troops. This is one Avenger we won't have to contend with again today." She spoke to the intercom system. "WarToy. What is the status of the intruders?"

WarToy's synthetic voice came back immediately. "The defense sytems continue to hold them at bay. They'll never get through before I complete my downloads."

"Excellent. Route the surveillance systems to give me a visual of them from the monitor in this room."

"Monitor enabled." said WarToy's voice. "Enjoy the show."

The other Masters gathered around the Cowl to watch. A view of the south lawn showed the defensive systems firing various weapons at attackers that... weren't there. The Cowl arched an eyebrow at this sight. "What's this? There is no one attacking? Wartoy! Did you visually confirm the presence of the intruders?"

"I saw no need."

"You saw no need!? Damn your robotic hide! It was a diversion!" The Cowl looked at the rest of her team. "Masters, prepare for an att-"

Just then, the door of the room blew in, and Hawkeye's team poured through the entrance. "An attack, Cowlie?" said Hawk. "Is that what you were gonna say?" He fired a blast arrow at her. "Cause if so, it was a pretty good guess."

The Cowl knocked aside the arrow with a cape fold. "Masters attack!"

"Avengers Assemble!" Hawkeye shouted. The battle was joined.

The Living Lightning crackled into his energy form, taking aim at who he perceived to be the biggest threat, which was Man Killer, with her super strength. Electricity arced across the room, striking the brutish woman.

"ARRRRRRR!" She cried. "You'll pay for that, little man!

Tiger Shark leapt at Magdalene and got a face full of power staff for his efforts. "Yaaah!"

The Swordsman looked to his love. "Are you alright, Maggie?"

"Fine, love." she saw Flying Tiger, about to pounce. "Look to your own guard!"

the Swordsman took a slash across his chest, courtesy of Flying Tiger. "Hah!" said the villain. "First blood is mine!"

The Swordsman narrowed his eyes. "Yes, but the last shall be mine!" He aimed a flurry of cuts and strokes at Flying Tiger.

Cyclone formed his winds about him and charged the Variable. "Ah, monsieur... Eet appears that I must defeat you. I deu so hope you like enjoy my winds...

The Variable, took a couple of steps back, trying to keep out of Cyclone's winds. Then his body and costume shimmered briefly. He blinked in confusion, and then a grin spread across his face. "Actually, I prefer broiling heat to wind." He stretched out his hands toward Cyclone. Great gouts of fire spewed forth and swirled around the villain.

"Arrrrrgh!" cried Cyclone, retreating hands changing the pattern of his winds to keep a shield between him and the Variable.

Jolt leapt around the room like a human dynamo, her bioenergy fueling several well-timed strikes at the enemies. As she flipped out of the way of a Tiger Shark downstroke, a prehensile cape appendage swirled around her neck, cutting off her air.

"Ah!" said the Cowl. "I know you; one of those turncoat Thunderbolts. You would have been well served to join MY Masters instead. Now, you'll pay for your mistake." The fold of the cape wound tighter around Jolt's neck.

A high pitched whining sounded then, and an arrow came flying from Hawkeye's bow. The buzz saw head sliced neatly through the Cowl's appendage, freeing Jolt. "Yeaaaaaahhhhh!" shrieked the Cowl holding her head in her hands. "My cape! MY CAPE!!" She fell to the ground, stunned.

"Th-thanks..." said Jolt. "I thought I was gone there." "Don't sweat it, kid." Said Hawkeye, firing a concussion arrow at Man-Killer. "Just get back into the fight. We need your powers."

Hawk's arrow glanced off Man-Killer, to little effect. The amazon-like woman kept swinging at the Lightning, unable to hit his fast-as-light form. On the other hand, no matter how many times he struck her with his bolts, the woman steadfastly refused to go down.

Miguel had an idea. "Magdalene! I think we can do better against each others opponents. Switch off!"

Magdalene shrugged, dropping Tiger Shark for Man-Killer. She swung her powerstaff, which was arm blocked by her opponent.

The Lightning allowed a burst of electricity to arc from his body toward Tiger Shark, who laughed. "You better do more than that, boy. I can take this all day!"

In response, Lightning turned up the voltage. "I was trying not to hurt you, _vato_. But you don't know when to go down!"

The water held within Tiger Shark's suit began to boil away from the heat generated by the electricity. Further, the water was an excellent conductor for the energy, and the villain fell to his knees. "No! I cant.... be beatennnnn..." he fell.

Flying Tiger gave ground to the Swordsman. The close quarters of the room gave him no room to use his aerial combat techniques. The Swordsman was a far better melee fighter, and Flying Tiger had the cuts and bruises to prove it. "Surrender now, villain, and I will spare you further harm!" the Swordsman commanded.

The Cowl finally rose from he shock of the severed fold. She quickly assessed that her team was on the ropes. But she had to give Wartoy time to finish the downloads. A caped appendage lashed out at Hawkeye, whoa was laying down a suppression fire against the other Masters.

Hawkeye's super-sensitive hearing aids warned him that it was coming. He managed to dodge out of the way, twisting in mid air to fire a shot in return. The Cowl lashed out with a fold to deflect the shot, but the glue arrow burst upon contact, fusing that appendage to the rest of her cape, rendering it useless.

Then Shape, who had been keeping an uncharacteristic low profile in the fight so far, slunk up behind the Cowl, and started winding his plastic body around her. "Shape _got_ red lady!"

"Arrrr!" yelled the Cowl. "Get off me, you cretin!"

Meanwhile, Cyclone, kept the Variable's fire blasts at bay with his wind-shield. "Ah, you canno' hope to defeat me with those blasts! Why, I cain deflaict thaim all day!"

The Variable shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right." His body shimmered again, acquiring some new random power. "Let's see what this does, however." In the blink of an eye, Variable had run around Cyke's shield and landed a right cross on chin, sending him backwards. Variable chuckled. "I love it when Lightning speed comes up."

The battle seemed well in the Avengers hands. Then the tables turned... Magdalene landed a solid blow on Man-Killer with her powerstaff. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, hoisted high into the air and slammed forcefully to the floor, where she laid still. Wartoy stood over her, leering evilly. "Can anyone join this party?"

"Maggie!" shouted the Swordsman. He fired an energy burst at Wartoy from his sword. The energy dissipated harmlessly on her adamantium hide. Wartoy returned the favor by firing beams from her eyes, nailing the Swordsman squarely. Flying Tiger took advantage and scored hits with his claws. Phillip reeled.

Hawkeye took stock of the situation. "Lightning! Hit her from the left. I'll fire from the right!" Miguel moved to comply, shooting electricity at the metal monster.

Wartoy regarded the attack. "While my adamantium hide is conductive to electricity, my inner components are well insulated from such pathetic attacks!"

"Let's see how insulated you are from this!" Hawkeye fired an arrow, which released an EMP burst upon nearing Wartoy. The living machine staggered, as her computer driven mind lost control. But then, her failsafe came online, and she grinned at the archer. "Try again, sport. I can take more than anything you've got!"

The Cowl was trying to free her cape of the glue, and herself from Shape's entanglement when Wartoy entered. Upon seeing her, she grew livid with anger. "Why are you here? We're buying time for you to complete your mission!"

Wartoy gave her the electronic equivalent of rolling eyes. "I'm all done with that. Now I'm here to help kick some Avenger butt!"

"We'll see who does the butt-kicking around here." Jolt quipped, hopping and leaping around Wartoy, landing ineffectual bioenergy punches.

"No!" cried Hawkeye "Get away from her! You can't do anything, Jolt!"

Wartoy regarded Jolt contemptuously. "Is that the best you can do? Let me show you how the big girls play!" With reflexes belying her gigantic metal girth, Wartoy struck Jolt backhanded, knocking her out of the air. Hallie cried out as she slammed against a wall and slid to the floor.

Hawkeye knew he was in trouble. Only he, the Variable and Miguel were left to fight. He needed to think of a way to stop Wartoy fast, or it would be over. "Lightning, keep harrying Wartoy. Distract her! Variable, can you come up with something to stop an Adamantium-skinned monster?"

""Er, I can try... but I don't have any control over what power I get..."

"Just do it." Hawkeye fired a pair of arrows at Cyclone an Flying Tiger, keeping them at bay.

"Here goes nothing!" The Variable shimmered, stood still a moment, getting a handle on his new power. Then, he fired liquidly missiles from his hands. The missiles hit Wartoy and hissed, but seemed to cause no real damage. "Well, so much for acid..."

Wartoy fired her eye beams at Variable, knocking him back. "Much more effective than yours, I'd say!"

Suddenly, Wartoy was knocked from her feet and sent flying. Such force that could stagger the behemoth made everyone in the room go slack-jawed, Avenger and Master alike. All eyes turned to see who could have done such a thing. Then, Hawkeye cried out joyously: "**Wonder Man!**"

Simon Williams stood just inside the doorway, his ionically red eyes burned brightly, like newly molten lava. "Yeah, I'm here. I guess you really needed me after all."

"It's about time!" Hawk yelled. Then he pointed at Wartoy. "Get her!"

Wartoy stood up, and grinned at Wonder Man. "Not bad Movie-boy, but then again, not nearly good enough. Lets see what else you've got!" She fired her eye beams at Wondy.

Simon staggered under the force of the beams, but then shrugged it off. "I don't think so, Alkhema." He fired his belt jets and streaked across the room, fists forward. Wartoy stood to take the blow.

Wondy's fist clanged against Waroty's shell like the clapper of some ancient church bell. The gong sound made everyone in the room hold their ears painfully. Wartoy sailed off her feet, busting through the wall which connected to the computer room. Immediately, she was on her feet again.

"I can take anything you can dish out, Wonder-Bread. My skin is impervious to anything. I am indestructible!" She laughed and struck back at Simon, snapping his head around from the force of the hit.

Wondy whipped his head back, his eyes were blindingly bright. "Honey, you're beaten, you just don't know it yet." The glow of his eyes slowly started spreading across his whole body. He grimaced in rage, a beacon of red ionic energy. The energy washed over everyone in the room, sending them all reeling. All except Wondy and Wartoy.

"Yaaaaaah!" cried Shape. "Bright light hurt Shape eyes!"

Wartoy struck Wonder Man again, but he shrugged the blow off and advanced. "C'mon baby. Come get some!" He snapped her head back with an uppercut, actually stunning the machine. Then, taking advantage, Simon grabbed her by the neck with one hand and her wrist with the other hand. He began pulling and squeezing.

"Fool!" laughed Wartoy. "This is nothing! I am adamantium, do you hear? ADAMANTIUM!"

Wondy nodded. "I hear you." He redoubled his efforts. Suddenly, a look of panic swept over Wartoy's face, servomotors in her arm began to snap as Wondy pulled. Connections in her neck were being crushed as Wondy squeezed.

"NO!" she cried. "Impossible! You can't do this to me!"

Wonder Man smirked. "Yeah.... Right..." He squeezed her neck one last time and her head popped into the air like a champagne cork. He ripped her arm away from its connections at the elbow an tossed it away casually. Then he regarded Wartoy's staggering body. "I'm Wonder Man. I can do anything."

What was left of Wartoy stumbled around a bit, then finally crashed to the floor.

Hawkeye watched in amazement, as did all the others still conscious in the room. Then he noted that Simon's energy was burning, and weakening everyone. "Wonder Man! Got to... Turn your- your power... down...!" He managed to get it all out as he slowly sank to the floor.

Simon looked around at what he was doing. "Good Lord!" His energy aura shrank immediately back into himself and he moved swiftly to Hawkeye's side. "You all right, Hawkeye?"

Hawk nodded. "I will be, in a moment. Quick, secure the Masters. We can't let them escape."

"Oh... I think it's too late for that." The Crimson Cowl had climbed to her feet again. "You've destroyed my pet robot, but with any luck, we'll still be able to use what she has inside." The Cowl regarded Hawkeye with a smirk, behind her mask. "You've won the battle today, archer. But the war has already been lost- you'll be made to see that soon enough." She began to glow brightly as her teleportation took effect.

"Wonder Man! Stop her!"

Simon thundered forth with his belt jets, but he was too late, the Cowl and the rest of the Masters of Evil, disappeared from sight.

"Blast!" Hawk growled. "We've got to find a way to negate that teleport power."

Jolt sat up, rubbing her head "Ow..." She peered around. "What hit me?"

"That would have been Wartoy." said the Swordsman, rising groggily to his feet. He helped Magdalene up as well.

"By the Fourth Ring!" she said. "I've never been hit so hard."

Shape rubbed his rubbery head with his hand. "Shape not feel good!"

Hawkeye was by the side of the US Agent. Battered and bloodied, the Agent barely breathed. "We've got to get Jack to the infirmary. Miguel, call Dr. Sanford. Get him here pronto!" Clint looked around the room, noting that no one had really come out of this unscathed. "Tell him we've got a lot of injuries."

Two days later.

Clint sat in the infirmary, where he had been for the last few days. The Agent was still out of it and Clint resolved to wait till his old friend came around, even though Dr. Sanford assured him the Agent merely needed rest.

The Agent opened an eye and looked at the haggard, unshaven Hawkeye. "Jesus," he croaked. "First thing I see when I wake up is you? I guess I must have gone to hell."

The two looked at each other a moment, then broke into laughter.


	5. Can I get a roster?

Clint Barton, the Avenger known as Hawkeye, finished punching the commands into the central control board. He wanted to make certain that anything that came through this system: any emergency calls, something from the Avengers back east, a security problem inside their Compound … anything was routed right to the monitors in the central living room. He needed everybody present - not for long, he hoped, but he wasn't taking chances.

He strolled out of the security room and headed for the assembled Avengers and guests who were supposed to be waiting for him. He'd hoped to have done this sooner, for his own peace of mind, if nothing else, but someone had busted into his New York apartment, leaving him a cryptic message and so he had to head to New York to check it out. Of course, it didn't turn out to be a damsel in distress, but Shroud needing help with some of his former teammates in Night Shift. *

But back to the business at hand.

Clint had some decisions to make about who was going to stay and who was going to go. Sitting in the room waiting for him were: current West Coasters Tigra, Wonder Man, US Agent, the former T-Bolt and recent Avenger try-out Jolt, Avengers reservists Living Lightning, Swordsman II and Magdalene, the former Squadron Supreme member Shape and Avenger try-out and mystery man Variable.

How was he ever going to pare these nine folks down to a manageable number?

This was the part of leading a team that he hated: telling people they had to leave. He'd had it done to him in the past and it burned. It still burned, even to this day, that a government jerk suit could come into the Avengers family and say, "Hawkeye out. Falcon in."

Freakin' Gyrich.*

"Hey leader-man, what's the word?" US Agent asked as Clint entered the room to face the nine heroes gathered before him.

"The word is we're lucky we had as much help as we did during our fight with Crimson Cowl's Masters of Evil," Hawkeye snapped. "We were taken like amateurs. Just look around at the Compound. We've got major repairs to do here, folks." *

"Get ready for the time-honored "we need teamwork" speech," Tigra smiled broadly as she stretched her limbs on the couch, but no one laughed.

"That's enough, Tigra," Hawkeye ordered as he looked around at the gathered heroes, trying to read them as best he could. "First things first. I need to know if the three people who've agreed to be on this Avengers branch - Tigra, Agent and Wonder Man - are still with us."

"I'm here until you kick me out," Agent smiled. "Then after you do that, I'll be right back to knock some sense into you, Bird-Man."

"I'm definitely still in," Tigra purred. "No way I'm giving up one of those bungalows."

Hawkeye shook his head and cursed Tigra under his breath. The last thing he wanted was folks sticking around just because the accommodations were comfortable. At the Mansion, space was limited, but here there was plenty of room. "Simon? How about you?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he sighed from his seat by the window, not bothering to turn around. He was physically in the room, visually looking out to the sea, but emotionally his thoughts were solely on Wanda, the Scarlet Witch, the woman he loved who didn't love him. *

"Okay then," Hawk frowned. Now came the hard part.

"Swordsman and Magdalene, as the most experienced Avengers left - not to mention the fact," he said under his breath as he eyed Tigra, Agent and Wondy, "that you're relatively stable - I'm offering you permanent slots on the roster."

Swordsman and Magdalene looked at each other and smiled, then turned to Hawkeye. It was Magdalene that spoke, "No thank you, Hawkeye. We've done some thinking and decided that we need to do more thinking."

"If you ever need us," Swordsman said, standing and walking to Hawk, "just call. But right now we need some time alone."

"I understand," Hawkeye said, disappointed. These two weren't big names that were going to add some public luster to the roster, but they were both solid, dependable Avengers allies that he wanted to get to know better. "Another time, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Swordsman answered as he shook Clint's hand. Magdalene nodded her head in Hawk's direction as she headed outside. "We've still got some packing to do, but …mind if we borrow a Quinjet back east?" Swordsman asked.

"Go ahead," Hawk answered, smiling. "Just be home by ten, kids."

Swordsman smiled and then he, too, was gone.

"Alright," Hawkeye sighed, "who's next?"

**Downtown Los Angeles**

"The rapture is coming!" shouted a man in a silver-grey costume as he slid from teller's window to teller's window inside a bank, taking whatever cash they had.

"Whoa, check this guy," one of the customers, a college kid, said to another.

"He's sliding all over the place," his friend answered, watching half-interested. "Is this all he does?"

"You need to be ready for the rapture! Prepare yourselves to feel the embrace of tomorrow!"

The villain known as Slyde finished taking the money that was readily available to him and left. There was no need for a huge score that might result in his getting caught. His brothers needed money, but they needed brothers even more.

More brothers would be nice, too.

**AVENGERS COMPOUND**

"Living Lightning," Hawkeye began, "how 'bout it? Ready to sign up for the long haul?"

"I'd love, too," Miguel Santos replied, causing Clint to smile. He was looking forward to working with some of the younger Avengers the way Cap used to work with him. "Being an Avenger is very important to me, but first I have to finish college."

Hawkeye wanted to slap his hands to his head. "Of course, Miguel, but with your powers …"

"I'm just moments away, even though I'm miles up the coast, right?" Miguel smiled. "If you really want me, Hawkeye, I can stay on as a reserve. I know I'm not that far away, but this Avenging business strikes me as a distraction from my studies. I couldn't commit full-time and you need that from a younger member of the team. If I was older and had studied the case files enough so that I felt comfortable with folks we might run across, then I'd do it, but I fear that I'd be a hindrance to the Avengers."

"Well, geez, that's pretty well thought out," Hawkeye smiled. "I guess I can't dissuade, you. Consider yourself a reservist, then. Until you graduate. Then we get you full time." Clint smiled at the younger hero, who returned the gesture.

"That just leaves Jolt, Shape and Variable, then," Clint said as he turned to look at the three remaining try-outs. 'Why do I feel the urge to start humming Eeenie-Meenie-Miny-Moe?' he thought, rubbing his face.

**Venice Beach**

Samuel Guthrie, the mutant who was both a former member of the New Mutants, X-Force and X-Men, sat on the beach in shorts and a t-shirt, scratching his head.

He'd seen a lot in the days since he'd left his Kentucky Homestead, been to other planets even, but he doubted he had ever seen a sight more alien to him than Venice Beach.

There were weight-lifters here who made Bishop look like the Scarecrow. And the women … not that he really minded looking, of course. Just that he felt a little guilty about it.

That's all, just a … little … guilt … y … he thought as his entire head moved of his own accord following a threesome of women stroll past him down the beach.

Sam sighed to himself, staring out at the water. It'd been a tough, well, bizarre couple of days, he figured. He'd see a lot of pain and even some death out at the Vault, but at least things turned out okay. For the most part, at least. *

*** Curious? See the VAULT # 9 - 12 for the entire CORRUPTION storyline, coming soon! - Big Vault Fan Mark**

He left the Vault, curious as to where fate would bring him next. He could go back to the X-Men, he supposed, but … he had to be honest, he never felt at home there. He felt at home with the New Mutants and X-Force, but he was "the rookie" with a team of veterans on the X-Men. He missed Bobby and Tabitha and James and Terry … and being with the X-Men just seemed like a reminder of who wasn't there as opposed to those who were there.

"Heya, cutie, come here often?"

Broken out of his thoughts, Sam looked up into a pair of intoxicating green eyes. "Uh, first time, actually," he answered, trying hard to keep his gaze on her eyes and not let them drop … lower. 'Ah miss Tab,' his subconscious brought to the front of his mind. *

*** Tab is Sam's ex-girlfriend, a member of X-Force known as Meltdown.**

"I figured as much," the cutie smiled, "your whiter than snow covered mountains." She arched her back, thrusting her chest forward in a relaxed, practiced manner. "Why don't you take off that t-shirt and soak in the sun," she smiled down at him. "You're not as big as those muscle-bound mutations over there lifting weights, but you definitely - definitely - work out. Whatcha doin' in Sunshine Land, cornbread?"

"Ah'm on vaca-"

"Hey! Watch it!"

Sam was on his feet and looking for the person screaming for help before the woman had stopped screaming. Venice Beach had just gotten weirder.

"Uh, miss," he asked, not turning around, "who's that guy in a silver suit sliding down the walkway? We don't have super villains in Kentucky."

**AVENGERS COMPOUND**

"Right, then," Hawkeye started, hating that hopeful eyes were on him, but trying to smile through it, "what are we going to do with the three of you?" With him, Agent, Simon and Tigra already committed, that was only four people on the roster. He had the room to add the three people in front of him, but he didn't know them, and thus, he didn't trust them. It wasn't a knock on them, but a practical response. If he was the leader of a group of people that meant he was responsible for them, and that meant he had to be certain of the people on the team.

"Shape an Avenger!" Shape announced proudly. "Hawkman said so."

"Uh, yeah I did, kinda," Hawkeye mumbled, thinking back over the last couple of days. "And it's Hawk-EYE, not Hawk-MAN, just for the record …"

"Shape reservist," Shape smiled, "just like Lightning Man." He smiled at Miguel who smiled back politely.

"Well," Hawkeye said gently, "you were going to go back to Project: Pegasus, right?"

"Shape no want to go back. Shape like sun!"

Hawkeye shook his head, "Sure. Why not? You can stay in a bungalow, if you'd like."

"Shape like Hawkman! Thank you Hawkman!"

"HawkEYE, Shape, HawkEYE," Clint mumbled.

"You can count me out," Variable announced. "I'm not ready for this."

"What?" Hawkeye said, somewhat surprised. "I thought you wanted to stay, and you showed some real initiative against the Masters of Evil, I thought." Clint wanted Variable to stay, if any of these three were going to. He figured he could play the mentor role to the guy and help him deal with his powers.

"Maybe I did, but that was … too much," he shook his head. "Look, I'm not saying I'm going to give up being a hero, but … I need some time to get better. That's all."

With that, Variable stood up and walked out the door. *

"See you around. Don't call us, we'll call you," Agent scoffed.

"That's enough, Agent," Hawkeye ordered.

"So that leaves me," Jolt said solidly. This was the person Clint didn't want to deal with. She was a former Thunderbolt, for crying out loud. Sure, she helped the Avengers at the end, but still … she was a kid. Not just a rookie, but a kid. How could he make a kid an Avenger? It was too dangerous for someone that inexperienced.

Hawkeye looked at her closely, admiring the kid's strong will, but not missing the fact that beneath the tough exterior, she was hurting. "I won't make you an Avenger, Jolt," he said flatly.

"Fine," she stomped her foot. "I don't need you, anyways. I don't even know why I tried out for your stupid -"

"But I will give you a chance to earn it for yourself."

"Huh?"

"I'll let you stay here, at the Compound, if you'd like. You can train with us and use our facilities, but you're enrolling in school first."

"But I-"

"Hey, I don't want to look out for a kid," Agent chimed in, and the rest of the people in the room all leaned in a closer. All except Wonder Man, who continued to stare out at the water.

"No buts," Hawkeye said, ignoring Agent. "That's the deal. You're enroll in school and you can stay. I'm not going to let you go out on missions with us for a good long time, but if you stay here and work at it, someday, maybe Avengers membership will be for you."

Jolt wanted to scream. There was no reason she couldn't fight alongside these guys. She'd been in plenty of fights with the Thunderbolts and …

"Sure, Hawkeye sounds great," she replied, hoping she didn't sound too dejected.

"Great," Hawkeye beamed. This didn't work out too bad, he told himself. Sure, a team of Hawkeye, US Agent, Tigra, Wonder Man with Living Lightning as a reserve and Jolt in-training - plus Shape, couldn't forget Shape - wasn't going to set the world on fire, but it was a team he felt good about. He wished he had more experience and a bigger name, but this was-

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The large screen television in the room turned itself on, automatically selecting the Super Channel, and the team saw a news report. The Compound's computers were programmed to make the team aware when a live broadcast featuring a possible emergency was taking place.

"—bizarre scene at Venice Beach featuring the minor super villain Slyde and an unknown man in a t-shirt …"

The Avengers were on their feet, watching the broadcast. Except for Wonder Man, who merely turned around.

"Anyone know Slyde?" Hawkeye asked.

Agent replied, dead serious, "He's a minor Spider-Man foe from back east. He slides around, that's his thing. Real hard to grab hold of. You'd know that, too, if you spent more time looking over all the files we have, Leader Bird."

"The hero is Cannonball," Hawkeye informed, ignoring Agent's comment. He knew that Agent had access to government files the rest of them didn't and didn't want to get into it right here. "One of the X-Men, though apparently he's not on the team … right … now." If the other members of the Whackos had been standing closer to the tv than Hawkeye, they could've seen the big smile that played across his face. "Fire up a Quinjet, folks, we've got superheroing to do."

"What?" Agent asked, making vocal the confused looks of all in the room. "This guy can handle a chump like Slyde."

But Hawkeye was already out the door.

**Ten Minutes Later at Venice Beach …**

Cannonball blasted through the air, tailing Slyde. He had tried to grab him a couple times, but his costume was superslick and he couldn't hold him for long. He needed to find some way to get Slyde to stop. Maybe if he could grab a rope, he could tie up his feet or …

From nowhere, an arrow shot into Slyde's path, five feet in front of him. The arrow hit the ground and a large net popped up. Slyde had no chance to move and the small-time villain was caught up in the net.

"No!" Slyde hollered.

Sam dropped out of the sky, landing next to Slyde. He was grateful for the help, but he didn't know who had given it. For all he knew it could be another super villain looking for revenge. Putting himself between Slyde and the direction the arrow came in, Sam turned around. "Whoah. Avengers."

"That we are," Hawkeye beamed. "Folks behind me are Tigra, US Agent and Wonder Man. Welcome to California, Cannonball."

"Recognized me even without my costume, huh?" Sam asked, shaking Hawkeye's hand. "Thanks for the help."

"Not a problem, I'm sure you woulda had him soon anyways."

"Yeah, but Hawkeye likes stealing the spotlight," Agent joked.

"So what's an X-Man doing in California?" Hawkeye asked.

"Just sight-seeing, really. And ah'm not really with the X-Men these days," Cannonball admitted.

"That so?" Hawkeye smiled. "How'd you like to be an Avenger?"

"What?" Sam asked, stunned. He checked out the faces of the Avengers to see if they were kidding. They looked serious. This was … unexpected …

"We took a vote in the Quinjet on the way over," Hawkeye told him. "If you'd like to join the team, we'd love to have you."

"But … you don't really even know me," Sam stammered.

"We know enough," Hawkeye answered seriously. "And, honestly, we're a little short on man-power right now. All we have after the four of us are rookies. We could use a little experience to help out."

Sam's head was spinning. Growing up in Kentucky, he didn't know most of the superheroes he had run into. News on folks like Spider-Man and Daredevil never really filtered down that far - enough to know the name, but not the hero in a lot of cases. But the Avengers … everyone knew the Avengers. And to hear Hawkeye say that they wanted him because he was experienced … it made him feel good. And wanted. On some level, that made him feel especially good.

"Ah - Ah don't know," he answered honestly. "This is a bit unexpected. Ah just came here to-"

"Come on back to the Compound then and think about it," Hawkeye answered seriously. "We don't want to force you into anything, and to be fair, you can't make a decision without seeing the set-up. But I can say this honestly, we'd like you to join the group. All of us. Just don't ask Simon right now, he's a bit grumpy." Hawkeye smiled.

Sam looked to Wonder Man who just sighed and shrugged.

"Yeah, enough with the sales pitch, Feather Head," Agent joked, poking Hawkeye in the ribs. "Show him the view and we won't be able to turn him away. Look, kid, you're the goods," Agent said to Sam. "We've been around long enough to know when a person's got what it takes. You do. We all want you on the team for that reason and that reason only."

"Well, he's got a nice butt, too," Tigra smiled, leaning on Agent's shoulder.

"Yes, yes, we can't forget the butt now, can we?" Hawkeye sighed, looking at Tigra. "Will you come back to the Compound with us and look things over?"

"Sure," Sam nodded, still a little stunned but warming to the idea. "But what do we do with this guy?" he asked, pointing to Slyde.

"Cops are coming now, they can handle him," Hawkeye answered. "Be good, Slyde."

"The end is coming," Slyde said calmly. "Be prepared for tomorrow. Only those truly enlightened will survive. Take this and join us. It will be the first day of the rest of your life." He slipped a card out of his pocket and tossed it to the ground.

Hawkeye picked it up and looked at what it said:

**THE ENLIGHTENMENT FOUNDATION**

**Prepare for the End**

"Cute," Hawkeye said. "You got a dental plan?"

Hawkeye slipped the card into one of his front pockets and turned to go. Tigra, Wonder Man, US Agent and Cannonball followed. 'One thing Slyde said was right,' Samuel Guthrie thought to himself, 'today may well be the first day of the rest of my life.'

They entered the Quinjet and then the West Coast Avengers were gone.


	6. Citizens Arrest

**Prologue - San Diego Wharf District - Two Days Ago - 1:38 AM PST**

West Coast Avengers

#6

The warm night sat on San Diego, comforting it's citizens.

A small freighter pulled into it's port, ready to unload it's cargo. There were no workers dockside, not at this hour. The cargo, which the ship's registry said consisted of cocoa beans, bananas and pottery, could mostly wait until morning.

But not everything on the boat could.

Two men, dressed in black, slid open the large garage doors of a warehouse. Two more men sat inside a large flatbed truck and backed the vehicle up to the ship. As the warehouse doors were closed, a fifth man moved a crane into position above the deck of the ship, and hoisted up a large, wooden stack of crates that was waiting on deck.

As the boxes were lifted off the deck and onto the flatbed truck, three of the shiphands on board the ship cursed the fates, resigned to watching the crates strapped down and covered with a green tarp.

The five men in black boarded the flatbed truck and disappeared into the San Diego night.

**AVENGERS COMPOUND - PWWW**West Coast Avengers compound

"So, did a big fight go down here, or did the Thing lose a card game?" Samuel Guthrie, the hero known as Cannonball, asked as he looked around the damaged grounds of the Compound.

"Masters of Evil," Tigra, US Agent and Hawkeye said with a sigh as they sat down by the circular table inside the main meeting room.* The Compound was damaged, not to the point where they couldn't use it, but in definite need of repair.

*** See AWC 104 - 106 for the beezer penned tale! - Under Siege Mark**

"Crazed enemies crashing the headquarters? Ah can relate," Sam grinned.

"So this guy gets to join up but I can't?" came the accusatory voice of the former Thunderbolt, Jolt, real name, Hallie Takahama. "Gimme a break, this guy can't be much older than me."

"Cannonball, meet Jolt," Hawkeye sighed, pointing to the diminutive teen-ager. "And, FYI, young lady," he leveled a finger at Hallie, "Cannonball isn't sure he even wants to sign up, so you're both here officially as trainees. Nothing more. Neither of you have Avengers status."

"But he can just say yes and he's in, right? But I've got to earn my keep?" Jolt seethed.

"Look, Jolt," Hawkeye said, exasperated. "Cannonball's been in this game a long time now. He's been a member of the New Mutants, X-Force and the X-Men. The only group you've been a part of is the Thunderbolts - a criminal group led by Baron Zemo I needn't remind anyone. Forgive me for not rolling out the red carpet for you like we've done with Cannonball - a respected hero."

"Huh," Jolt's eyes burned holes at Hawkeye. "According to the US government, I've been a member of a criminal group, yeah, I admit that. But," she accused, pointing at Cannonball, "he's been a member of three."

Hallie turned and stormed out of the room.

"Wonderful," Hawkeye groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "Nothing better than twisted logic. Remind me never to have kids …"

With Wonderman** of Wonder ManWQua**

Imagine that you were Simon Williams, the long-time Avenger known as Wonder Man and you were laying on your bed, staring at the ceiling.

Imagine that you were going through a mid-life crisis.

Imagine that the woman you love with every fiber of your being, Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, doesn't love you. Worse, she doesn't love anybody, apparently, so the part of your heart that you had set aside for Wanda has continued to keep a single candle of hope burning bright.

Fool.

If she only loved somebody, at least you could deal with the notion that Wanda would rather be with him, as opposed to you. But since she's with no one … that meant, given a choice between you and nothing, she chose nothing.

Nothing.

And you're less than that.

Imagine that all you lived for didn't feel the same for you.

Would you want to continue with this whole Avenging thing where every turn, every face, somehow reminded you of that?

West Coast Avengers compound

Hawkeye, Tigra, US Agent and Cannonball sat around the center table, getting the Avengers business for the day out of the way.

"Okay, then," Hawkeye shook his head, "now that Jolt's made her point - whatever it was - let's finish off the business at hand."

"I want pizza," Agent joked.

"Sounds good," Hawkeye smiled. "I'll make the call as soon as we're done. First thing, Cannonball-"

"Sam."

"You don't need to do that," Hawkeye quickly pointed out. "Revealing secret IDs isn't part of the Avengers Charter."

"Doesn't matter," Sam shrugged. "All the X-Men know who ah am, and ah don't wear a mask. Besides," he smiled, "Cannonball takes too long to say. Name's Sam Guthrie."

Introductions were made around the table, and Hawkeye and US Agent couldn't help but smile as they pulled off their masks. "Damn things are a pain," Agent cracked, but the sentiment was real.

"Okay, then," Clint got back to business, "Sam's officially just a guest until he makes up his mind. You can stay in one of the bungalows outside, or one of the rooms inside. Just take a look around and let us know."

"Just stay clear of Mopey's room," Tigra joked about the missing Wonder Man, her eyes sparkling at Sam.

"Second matter is this card that Slyde handed us," Clint continued, dropping the card on the center table. "It reads: 'THE ENLIGHTENMENT FOUNDATION: Prepare for the End.' Thoughts on the group?"

"Slyde's a member, we needn't worry," Agent quipped, then continued more seriously. "We can input the data into the records and run checks with the usual suspects: SHIELD, Interpol, the FF, the X-Men if they're playing nice today," he smiled at Sam, "and so on. See if there's anything that matches the name or the style of the EF."

"Sounds good," Clint nodded. "Third, I don't think it's too much to say that we've got roster concerns. Wonder Man's our only heavy hitter, and it's clear he's not operating at his best. The three of us, while unbelievably great at what we do," Clint grinned, "aren't bastions of power. Skill counts, but it's not a bad idea to have some big guns, too. Not to mention a scientist."

"Most ex-Avengers are tied up somewhere," Agent continued. "Between the East Coast branch, the Champions, Force Works, the Crusaders, the Defenders, She-Hulk was with the FF for awhile, Pietro and Crystal are leading the Knights of Wundagore … it's becoming a crowded ball-field out there."

"Right, and when you combine that with the ex-Avengers that aren't around - like Starfox - or have moved onto other things - like Swordsman and Magdalene - it's no wonder we're having a hard time filling our roster slots." Clint shook his head. "Let's run a check to see who's out there - there's gotta be a couple older Avengers willing to come back and serve. Any other suggestions on possible roster additions?"

"We could ask Thor about another Asgardian," Agent offered. "They've got some power."

"That's a thought," Hawkeye nodded. "The Lady Sif might make a good Avenger. Sam, anyone you can suggest from the x-portions of the world?"

"Ah can call around and do some checking, if you'd like. Ah hear X-Force has regrouped, and the X-Men are always in a state of flux, but ah can check." *

*** For the latest on X-FORCE, check out the just launched X-FORCE on the Four Corners Branch. à Dropping a Hint Mark …**

"Enough, guys," Tigra whined while still managing to smile. "It's late, I'm hungry."

"Okay, okay, so noted. Meeting adjourned. Feel free to take in the grounds, Sam. And Tigra," Clint smiled, "keep your paws off him."

Tigra smiled back widely and walked away, not needing to turn around to know that there were three sets of eyes on her furry backside.

**Downtown Los Angeles - Yesterday - 3:35 AM PST**

The warm night sat on Los Angeles, oppressing it's citizens.

To be outside was to sweat. To sweat was to invite the smog to stick to your skin.

Five men, dressed in black were outside this night, sweating, their skin becoming acquainted with the grime of a dirty city. They did not complain, or even notice the heat. They had a job to do and they would do it.

They had parked their truck next to an abandoned warehouse and were busy entering and exiting the building, carrying the load in piece-mail from truck to grimy floor.

It took them twenty-six minutes to finish.

When they were done, one of the five walked to a phone that hung on the far wall of the warehouse. He picked up the phone and dialed the number that was engraved in his memory. A voice on the other hand answered, "Allo?"

"The package of snowflakes have been delivered. Tell Councilman Proctor to make the payments to the Panamanian account."

"Copy."

The five men in black boarded the flatbed truck and disappeared into the Los Angeles night.

**AVENGERS COMPOUND - PRESENT**

"Earth to Pietro, come in Pietro. Earth to Pietro, come in Pietro."

"May I help you, sir? It's Hawkeye, is it not?" answered a grey headed being.

"Yep. I'm looking for the guy with the white hair. He's probably frowning," Hawkeye grinned at the large monitor screen above him. He wanted to get away from the Compound for a bit, but first he figured he might as well put a call in to Quicksilver and Crystal. * "You're one of Knights of Wundagore, right?"

*** See HAWKEYE # 11 - Continuity Conscious Mark …**

"I am, sir. My name is Sir Delphis," answered the High Evolutionary-evolved dolphin. "I'm a scientist, so you can imagine my despair at being forced to partake in monitor duty."

"I hear ya," Hawkeye grinned.

"Without being too rude, Sir Hawkeye," Delphis leaned closer to the screen and lowered his voice, "I can only hope you have plans to ask Sir Quicksilver to rejoin the Avengers. I fear that, despite his noble intentions, he's not happy here."

"Is Pietro ever happy?" Hawkeye asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh, yes. When he was reunited with his wife, he was quite pleasant. * But now … he is a complex man, Sir Hawkeye. Due to the nature of his powers, he sees the world in slow motion, so it's only natural that his attention span would seem to be short, when matched up with the rest of ours. But it's more than that … he feels … stifled, I think. There's not much to do here, not enough to keep him busy, at the least. I believe he needs the challenges a situation like being in the Avengers affords him. It keeps him occupied."

*** See FANTASTIC FOUR # 419 - Nostalgic Mark …**

Hawkeye said nothing for a bit, thinking. "Poor guy. I don't think we realize often enough just how difficult life must be for Pietro. Not that it excuses him for being an ass half the time," Hawkeye grinned.

"Of course not, sir," Delphis smiled back.

"Well, let him know I called, will you?" Hawkeye asked. "Tell him I need to talk to him."

"I will do so when he returns," Delphis acquiesced.

"One more thing," Hawkeye added. "Tell him it's Avengers business. Let's see if that gets a reaction out of him."

**Elsewhere in the Compound …**

"Shape like pizza!"

"Yeah, yeah, we all do shiny-top," Agent mumbled. "We just don't announce it every other bite."

"Hey, leave him alone," Tigra purred, rubbing a furry hand over Shape's bald head. She winked at Agent, "Besides, Jack, the more he tells us how much he likes it, the less he eats."

"Shape love pizza!"

"Bet you do, big guy," Tigra laughed.

Jack nearly fell off the couch he was laughing so hard, "You kill me, Tigra!" Sam and Tigra chuckled to themselves, enjoying the hot pizza.

"It's too bad Hawk- ah mean, Clint - couldn't be here," said Sam around a mouthful of cheese.

"Aw, that old man?" Jack scoffed. "He said he needed some down time and couldn't join us. Said we should all try to spend some time away from this place to keep ourselves grounded. You ask me," Jack said off-handedly, "it's because this place still reminds him of Bobbi. And he's still not over her."

Tigra nearly dropped her pizza. "Don't go there, Jack," said sternly.

Two things were about to happen. Sam was going to ask who Bobbi was and Jack was going to ask why he shouldn't bring it up. Neither happened because, at that moment, the phone rang.

"I got it," Jack mumbled, stomping over to the phone. "What we need is a bright, shiny red phone like Commissioner Gordon used to have. Yeah, Aveng-," Jack's face went dead serious.

"What do you think it is?" Sam whispered to Tigra.

"Dunno," she responded, taking the opportunity to slide a little closer to Sam. She made sure to brush her tail up against the back of his legs and delighted in the slight start he gave. "It's gotta be a personal call, though. We're not supposed to give out the non-security phone numbers. Everything's supposed to come through the switchboard."

Agent's face was stone cold serious. "Yes, sir. I understand, sir. I realize that, sir. You did the right thing, sir, reaching me at this number instead of the normal channels. Absolutely, sir. It'll be taken care of. Yes, sir, the Avengers will be there. No room in my city for scum, sir."

Jack hung up the phone and stared hard at Tigra and Sam. "Get your gear on. Meet me at the Hangar in five minutes."

"What's up?" Tigra asked, but Jack was already out the door. "Hey, shouldn't we call Clint?" she called after him.

Sam looked at Tigra, his eyebrows raised, "That happens a lot here, doesn't it?"

"What's that?" Tigra asked.

"Dramatic exits."

"Oh yes," Tigra smiled. "It's tradition. Check this one out," she purred low as she turned and headed out the room, her tail wiggling back and forth, like a cobra in the thralls of a snake charmer.

Sam had to laugh to himself. Life was good.

**Downtown Los Angeles - 10:07 PM PST**

The doors of a debilitated warehouse busted wide open, US Agent the man to blame.

"What the hell is this?" he boomed to the one man standing by a group of wooden crates.

"Who are you?" a small, roundish man asked, his voice wavering.

"Who am I?" Agent growled as he strode into the building. "I'm the US Agent, pal and we're the West Coast Avengers. The real question is who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Councilman Michael Proctor," the man answered with confidence despite the fact that Agent towered over him. "This warehouse is owned by my charity group, Helping Hands, and I was trying to figure out what these large crates are doing here when you illegally broke in. I got a call-"

"I know you, Proctor. Mr. Big Shot on the city council. Got all these fancy ideas about improving the inner cities. What you're telling me, is that you're the man in charge, Councilman?" Agent asked, scorn in his voice. "Wonder Man, check the crates."

Simon sighed, but walked to the large wooden crates, oblivious to the look of concern on Tigra and Cannonball's face.

"This is an illegal search," the Councilman protested, staring up into Jack's hardened face.

"We're the Avengers, pal," Agent answered, his voice strong and confident. "And if that's what I think it is in those crates, you're going away for a long time. Councilman." Agent nearly spit out the last word. Sam thought he might deck the smaller man and unconsciously prepared to stop Agent if he tried anything.

"Looks like your tip was right," Simon cut in from an open crate. "Cocaine. All the way."

"What?" Councilman Proctor asked, stunned.

"You sure?" Agent asked, smiling at the Councilman, who stood there with a shocked look on his face. Agent and Councilman Proctor didn't even realize a news crew had entered the building through the open door Agent had kicked in.

"I'm not going to taste it, Agent," Simon scolded, "but I've been to enough Hollywood parties to have a pretty good idea that this stuff is the goods."

"Fancy that," Agent leered above Councilman Proctor.

"It's not mine," Proctor protested, suddenly noticing the camera crew. "Hey, you can't be in here, either! This is an illegal search!"

A lithe female pushed herself closer to US Agent. "This is Carla Gregory reporting live from the scene of an abandoned warehouse in Los Angeles. Acting on a tip provided to the Super Channel by an anonymous source, we've arrived just in time to see the West Coast Avengers discover what appears to be crate loads of cocaine being stored in this warehouse that Councilman Proctor had bought and planned to turn into a community recreation center."

Agent looked right into the camera as he grabbed the Councilman. "Councilman Michael Proctor, I, US Agent, leader of the West Coast Avengers places you under arrest for the possession of cocaine with the intent to sell. Nothing wrong with fixing up the neighborhoods, Councilman, but selling drugs to do it makes me sick. You're busted."

As Agent led the protesting man away to the sirens that had begun to flash outside the warehouse, Sam and Tigra exchanged nervous glances.

"Hooray for the good guys?" Sam asked Tigra and Wonder Man. "Why do ah not feel good?"

"Cause someone just used us as stooges," Wonder Man answered angrily, showing a rare sign of life. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish Clint was here. Where the heck is he, anyways?" Simon asked, looking around as if he just realized Hawkeye wasn't there.

"No idea," Tigra answered evenly. * "But I don't like that Agent didn't call him and I don't like how he just referred to himself as leader of the West Coast Avengers."

*** See HAWKEYE # 11 - Inevitable Plug Mark …**

"Hawkeye's going to be ripping when he gets back," Sam sighed. "Even ah can guess that."

**Los Angeles County Jail - 11:58 PST**

Councilman Michael Proctor sat with his head slumped into his hands inside a jail cell. He couldn't believe what had happened. Who would frame him with that cocaine? In the rec center-to-be, of all places.

"Bad news, Michael," Proctor's attorney, Thomas Reilly relayed to his client. "They have the cocaine in your warehouse, that you knew. But …" he looked at papers he'd only recently been handed, "they've got a phone call coming to the Helping Hands Project, traced back to that warehouse. Worse, there was a tap on the phone and they have an unidentified voice telling someone pretty clearly that a shipment of cocaine has arrived. If you've got any bright ideas, I suggest you use them on your phone call."

Councilman Proctor sighed as he rose from his chair. He picked up the phone that the police had left on the small desk in the room. A phone in Harlem rang three times before there was an answer.

"Hello," came the groggy voice. "And this better be good, it's almost three in the morni-"

"Sam! It's Mike, here. I'm in trouble. Big trouble."

"Gotcha," the voice in NYC answered. "I'll be on a plane first thing." Sam Wilson hung up the phone and walked to his closet to pack. Michael Proctor was one of the finest men he knew and it he was in trouble, Sam was going to do everything he could to help him.

The Falcon was on his way to the West Coast.


	7. Worlds Without: Burn

**PART ONE: BURN**

**Can you hear it?**

**The word whispers in the shadows of the wind. It reverberates, an echo in the cosmos and it's getting louder.**

**Can you hear it?**

**Listen, but not too closely. Concentration isn't needed, but calmness. You need to become attuned to the winds to ready yourself for the next time the word slips past you.**

**Did you hear it? Just then? No? Were you listening too closely? Were you trying to hard to grasp the echo of a million voices? I thought I told you to relax. Yes, that's it, let yourself go. Relax, open your mind … but don't listen for it. It's a sound, but you won't hear this word with your ears.**

**You'll feel it deep inside and you'll know that something out there is making the galaxy a darker place.**

**Can you hear it?**

**It ripples outward from the center, tendrils reaching out, giving you a glimpse of your future. It's a word that has shaken your world a thousand times, because it represents a man that no one - no one - doesn't fear when they look into that mirror.**

**There are many evil beings in the Everything, and many that are better known throughout the galaxies, but to every being that has encountered him, there is no one - no one - that worries them more than this single man.**

**Can you hear it?**

**The voice of twenty planets, deep inside the Shi'ar Empire, shout the name of their Conqueror. One man who has taken whatever he chose. One man who has conquered planets. Not destroyed them like Galactus, but conquered them. Enslaved them. Bended them to his will.**

**Can you hear it?**

**AVENGERS COMPOUND**

**"Just who the hell do you think you are?!?"**

**As he stumbles backwards, Jack Walker, the US Agent, wonders exactly what it is he's done that could possibly get the Falcon this upset.**

**"Cool it, Sam!" Tigra shouted, leaping across a couch with all the grace you'd expect from a woman who looked like a big, furry humanoid-cat. Sam Guthrie, Cannonball, couldn't believe what he'd seen. No, not Tigra's tail, though there was something … mesmerizing about the way it flowed, almost with a life of it's own. The Falcon had entered the Compound, appearing quite calm, walked over to US Agent and slugged him right in the face.**

**"Back off, Tigra," the Falcon stuck up his hand. "I'm okay. I just want to know," he seethed as he took a step towards Agent, "what this piece of scum thinks he was doing arresting Councilman Proctor in front of a national audience on SCN?"* **

*** Last Issue -- Self Referencing Mark …**

**Jack was on his feet. The blow had hurt, but only because he wasn't expecting it. He was angry, but so far still in control, "Wow, I've been sucker punched by the Falcon. The original 'Avenger no one wanted.' We're like brothers."**

**"Cain and Abel, perhaps," Falcon answered, gritting through his teeth.**

**"Good thing you sucker punched me, Falcon," Agent shot back, taking a step forward to get into Falcon's chest. "If we ever went at it for real, you'd be sucking birdseed through a straw."**

**"That's enough!" Tigra ordered as she stepped in between them. "Cool it. You've got no right to come in here and just start punching people, Sam."**

**Falcon and Agent didn't back down and neither looked at Tigra. "You arrested an innocent man, Agent."**

**"Oh yeah? Was that, or was that not, cocaine?"**

**"Michael says it's not his."**

**"Michael? What, this guy's a pal of yours? Sweet little scam he's got running. Stealing from the junkies to feed the poor."**

**"The only scam he's involved in is the one that's used you - and the Avengers - as puppets to arrest an innocent man."**

**Tigra was pushing on both chests, but neither was backing down. She shot Sam - Cannonball - a look across the room and shook her head as he was about to step forward to help. Sam didn't intervene. Tigra wanted to do this her way and he'd play along. For a while, at least.**

**"Think you can take me, Falcon?" Agent challenged. "I don't see your little bird sidekick hanging arou- OW!" Agent's hand shot to his ear and he looked around with wild eyes. Falcon didn't smile as his bird, Redwing, came to rest on his outstretched arm.**

**Tigra looked at Agent, then back to Falcon, then back to Agent, but she was too slow. Agent hurled himself passed Tigra at Falcon, who crouched into a defensive position, ready to meet Agent's charge. Redwing flapped upwards, hovering in mid-air, ready to strike.**

**But Agent never made it as his body jerked suddenly to the right, like he was caught and tossed to the ground by the wind.**

**"I hear Hawkeye's looking for me," came the strong, deep voice that stood above Agent's body, a hint of a European accent lacing his English. "Can we cease the childish games until after then?"**

**Quicksilver had returned to the Avengers.**

**THE PLANET GI'JORNIA - INSIDE THE SHI'AR EMPIRE**

**Her name is not important.**

**She took hammer and nail and set metal to wood, further securing the wall of her new house.**

**Her old house remained only as a pile of rubble, destroyed by their new Emperor. She cared not - one Emperor or another, they were all the same to her. This one, however, had demanded they all rebuild their houses in the style of his homeland.**

**Wherever that was.**

**As she stood upon a ladder in the hot afternoon, she caught a sound brought in from the western winds and she stopped to look in that direction. It was the direction of the capital city.**

**"Can you hear it?" she called down to her now fatherless daughter.**

**The girl, who hadn't spoken a word since she saw the stranger snap her father's neck like a twig, nodded yes. Her mother came down from the ladder and held her daughter close.**

**"I can hear it, momma," the girl spoke at long last. "I'm scared."**

**AVENGERS COMPOUND**

**"This is no business of yours, Pietro," Falcon admonished Quicksilver as Agent slowly got to his feet.**

**"Two Avengers ready to throw fists at another and it's not my business?" Quicksilver scoffed. "I've been an Avenger longer than everyone in this room. Combined. I've made it my business, Falcon." Agent and Falcon seethed at Pietro, but neither said a word. "Now, where's Hawkeye?"**

**"He's not here," Tigra sighed, upset that Agent and Falcon had ignored her.**

**"What's going on out here?" Simon Williams, Wonder Man, asked as he strolled into the room. "I'm in the - oh, hello Pietro."**

**"Simon," Quicksilver nodded politely.**

**Wonder Man felt something break inside him. Standing here in the living room was Quicksilver. Pietro. Pietro MAXIMOFF. Brother of Wanda Maximoff, otherwise known as the Scarlet Witch.**

**Otherwise known as the woman Simon loved above all else. A woman that did not return his love. Wanda's rejection of him was the cause of Simon's recent malaise. He was trying to get over her, but it was a failing mission. Seeing her brother standing here at the Compound only made it worse.**

**He had to ask himself again, did he really want to stay in a place where everything somehow reminded him of the woman who wouldn't return his love?**

**"It seems," Cannonball interjected, trying to bring everyone around to the same page, "that Falcon is rather upset at the actions of US Agent in arresting that Councilman. It appears that he's a friend of the Falcon's."**

**"Figures," Simon shrugged. "Nothing we can do about it now."**

**"We can - we will - prove his innocence," Falcon said flatly, though all could tell he was still burning inside. "You three - he pointed to Cannonball, Tigra and Wonder Man - were there, too. As far as I'm concerned, you're just as guilty as Agent is."**

**"For the love of god!" Tigra let out. "Easy with the High and Mighty attitude, Falcon! What were we supposed to do? Let the guy go? We didn't know he was your friend, and even if we did, we found crate loads of cocaine in his warehouse."**

**"You were set up," Falcon said evenly.**

**"We were supposed to know that?" Tigra asked angrily. **

**"You tell him, girl," Agent encouraged.**

**"Oh, zip it, Jack!" Tigra turned on Agent. "You get word from some secret government contact about something like this, you call the police. You don't take a Quinjet and play John Wayne!"**

**"Watch it, cat," Agent fumed.**

**Sam Guthrie looked across the room at Quicksilver, who sighed disgustedly and shrugged. Welcome to the Avengers, he seemed to be saying.**

_**SNAP! !**_

**The room filled suddenly with smoke. The Avengers all fell into defensive positions, turning towards the nearest door. Quicksilver, a mutant with the power of acceleration, spun his hands in tight circles, blowing the smoke gently away.**

**Standing in the doorway, with a sour look on his face, was a man that looked like he hadn't shaved in five days, the West Coast Avengers chairman, Hawkeye. "Alright, exactly what in the name of Hell is going on here?" ***

**That's when the explosion rocked the Compound.**

…

**EARTH ORBIT**

**I'm going to tell you a secret.**

**If the governments of Earth knew of what I'm telling you, they would hunt you down and imprison you until you told them everything you knew. Then, maybe, they would release you. But don't count on it.**

**You see, they don't know any of this, but they would want to.**

**Somewhere up here, circling the Earth, undetected by any scanners, rests a space station of alien design. It's new, in orbit only a week Earth time, but it's going to upset a lot of people on the small blue planet it circles.**

**Uatu, the Watcher, knows it exists, but he's not talking. Watchers are funny that way.**

**This station is going to make some changes down below that are going to upset a lot of people. Understand, this station isn't bound by any governmental rules. It reports to no nation. All it wants is to make the world a changed, and hopefully, better place.**

**The few people who have taken up residence in the space station have dubbed it … the LIGHTHOUSE.**

**Come, have a peek inside …**

**"We've got a large energy fluctuation in lower orbit making haywire out of our radar units, sir!" came the excited voice of a young man who, until recently, performed a similar function at Star City, the Russian version of NASA.**

**"Nuclear?" asked the Commander, a man who, until recently, was a strict follower of a Dream.**

**"Negative, sir," answered the tech. "Readouts indicate it's of spatial and possibly temporal origin. Computer analysis indicates that's it's most likely-"**

**"Thor."**

**"Yes, sir," gulped the Russian tech. "How did you know?"**

**"Look at your screen again. Source of the ripple is the size of a man. That much energy coming out of that small an object … Thor is the best guess." The Dreamer furrowed his brow. "Plot the course of the falling body. Tell me where it's going to land."**

**Another tech, this one an American and former employee of a large software company belted quickly on her dark grey keyboard. "Best guess, sir-"**

**"Don't guess," ordered the Commander. "Tell me."**

**A bead of sweat trickled off the American's brow. "Pacific Coast of North America, sir." She blinked at her screen. "Sir! If the falling object continues along it's present trajectory it's going to impact …" - more punching into the keyboard as the map in front of her zoomed in closer - "… a spot of woods south of Los Angeles at … 1800 Palos Verdes Drive …"**

**The man in charge blinked. "Avengers Compound."**

**AVENGERS COMPOUND**

**To anyone watching, it looked like a star was falling from the sky. **

**Burning bright, like a meteor on fire from the velocity of descent, fell a man. He wasn't unconscious, but he was close. He struggled to stay aloft, struggled to use his hammer to slow his fall to the Earth, struggled to look where he fell.**

**Despite the pain that racked his body, despite the mental fatigue, he somehow managed to slow, but not stop, his descent. He was worthy to wield Mjolnir, afterall. Defeat was not an option. He noted, vaguely, that the ground was fast approach-**

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

**The impact on the grounds of Avengers Compound sounded to all like an explosion. The assembled Avengers - Hawkeye, Wonder Man, Tigra, US Agent, Cannonball, Falcon and Quicksilver - sprinted for the back of their complex. Hawkeye sent Pietro to do a recon run around the grounds to check for damages. From one of the just knocked down bungalows, Shape and Jolt emerged, shaken.**

**A small impact crater sat in the woods, thirty feet in diameter. The West Coast Avengers arrived together and looked down into the crater to see a man, barely conscious, trying to wrest himself out of the impact zone.**

**Beta Ray Bill.**

**"Wonder Man, let's get him up," Hawkeye ordered, descending into the collapsed ground. Simon followed, jumping down to help the warrior to his feet.**

**"Unhhh …" Bill moaned as his body was tugged upwards.**

**"Hang on," Hawkeye ordered and Simon gently lowered Bill back down. "What happened to you?" Hawkeye asked.**

**Beta Ray Bill moaned something, but Hawkeye couldn't hear him. He leaned in closer to Bill's large, dark orange face. "Come again, Bill?"**

**The Avengers could see Bill's lips move, whispering a few words, and then Hawkeye's face drained of blood. Beta Ray Bill fell unconscious. Hawkeye set his face and stood up, looking over to the Avengers.**

**"Quicksilver, get on the horn. Call everyone - and I mean everyone - and tell them to get here as quick as possible. The next time I shout Avengers Assemble I want to see every friendly face we've got. This is for real, folks. We've got worlds to save."**

**THE PLANET GI'JORNIA - INSIDE THE SHI'AR EMPIRE**

**The woman's name was not important.**

**But her daughter's was.**

**Her name was Xasha. A week ago she watched a man dressed in metal pick her father up by his throat and snap his neck like a twig. She had waited from that moment until ten seconds ago to speak - when she told her mother she was scared.**

**"I know, honey," her mother tried to comfort, but as the voices from the capital city grew louder she had to admit that she, too, was frightened.**

**Can you hear it?**

**The sound of a billion billion voices across twenty planets chanting together in the name of their new god. The winds carry the voices across the surface and out into space, heralding what is to come.**

**Can you hear it?**

… **DOOM!****… DOOM!**** … DOOM!! ****… DOOM!!! ****… DOOM!!!****…**


End file.
